


Toxic | EXO "Ver. II"

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, K-pop References, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: Alguien tiene que satisfacer las necesidades de los demás, pero no lo esperaban a él.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. RUMOR

Hay un viejo rumor que circula en la industria del K-pop, siendo uno de los cual muchas fans tienen de boca en boca.

" _Alguien tiene que satisfacer las necesidades de los_ _demás_ _, es demasiado arriesgado intentar_ _otro_ _método_ _. Todo depende de ti, ¿aceptas?"._


	2. K-POP

En el mundo del k-pop muchas cosas están ocultas, las caras de los sonrientes idols que hacen derretir el corazón de más de una fan, puede ser simplemente falsa. Una máscara que oculta a un verdadero monstruo, uno capaz de cometer las atrocidades más enfermas.

Muchas veces las misma empresa impulsa o ayudan a encontrar ese lado clavado en lo más profundo de sus cabezas, algunas veces salen por simple curiosidad.

Fingir alguien que no eres por popularidad y reconociendo que has estado buscando hace mucho tiempo. Pero todo tiene un precio, ocultar una vaga curiosidad por el bien propio.

Las empresas de entretenimiento sólo tiene como objetivo una cosa; el dinero. La competitividad que se vive en cada segundo antes de siquiera debutar, miradas rencorosas y sonrisas hipócritas para ser el número uno.   
La empresa de entretenimiento número uno, es la que más secretos y perversidades oculta del ojo público.

Corre un viejo rumor en algunos grupos, este podría sonar incluso enfermo y desagradable a los oídos de cualquiera, pero si tienes una vida sexual muy activa y de un momento para otro hay que parar:

_ ¿Podrías soportar la abstinencia? _

Cuando el mánager encargado hizo esa pregunta las expresiones en sus caras hablaron por esos doce chicos, coreanos y chinos estresados por la fecha límite.

_ ¿Es recomendable tener rumores de citas tan pronto hagan su debut? _

**No.**

_ Podrían contratar prostitutas, ¿a todos en el grupo les parece la idea? _

De doce chicos cinco asistieron mientras los demás se quedaron en silencio.

_ ¿Algún miembro les parece atractivo?, está pregunta es para los que no contestaron la pregunta anterior. _

_“Un poco", “Sí”, “Es muy guapo”, “Algo inevitable”._

_ Escriban dos miembros que a sus ojos poseen un gran atractivo sexual, sean objetivos por favor. _

Las manos se movían por si solas, una hoja blanca era mancha por el honor del grupo.

**_Kim Jongin_** , una acumulación de cinco puntos.

 ** _Oh Sehun_** , una acumulación de siete puntos.

Era hora de continuar con esto, el mánager llama a los dos presentes.

—Jongin y Sehun, por favor acompáñenme un momento. Junmyeon, hazme el favor de traer mi portafolio.

Los cuatro caminan, dos de ellos no sabían nada a cerca de su próximo destino.

—¿Quién crees que se quede? —Pregunta un chino de facciones femeninas, Luhan como es conocido.

—Espero que Sehun, es muy lindo y su belleza es perfecta para ser mi primer hombre. —Responde Baekhyun.

—Jongin tampoco está mal, tiene un cuerpo y cara de bebé. —Ataca Kyungsoo.

—Dejen de hablar de eso, es asqueroso. —Con cara de molestia, el joven bailarín suspira.

_"Hay un viejo rumor en el mundo del k-pop:_

_Al no querer tener problemas de citas, alguien -generalmente mayor de edad- cumple con ser el que 'descarga' toda la energía de los demás._   
_En pocas palabras, es quien ofrece cualquier tipo de trabajo sexual a sus compañeros"._

Una nueva historia con la desventaja de empezar en grande.


	3. SUHO - I

Cuatro cabezas caminan hasta llegar a una habitación apartada, muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás para tener una mejor privacidad. El mayor en la habitación deja el portafolio en la mesa, junto a donde se sentó su mánager.

—Con esto me despido, nos vemos hyung. —Se inclina a noventa grados, aunque fue interrumpido por la voz de su mayor.

—En realidad, me gustaría que escucharas esto.—Su voz salió neutra, su rostro se encontraba demasiado serio.

—¿Piensa eso? —Titubea.

—¿Crees que bromeo? —Alza una ceja. —Toma asiento junto a Jongin.

Le tomó unos incómodos segundos en donde nadie decía nada, pareciendo que en realidad era un tema lo suficiente fuerte para pensar sus palabras.

—He dicho esto muchas veces, pero aún es difícil. —Suspira. —Bueno chicos, los he citado por que ustedes dos han sido seleccionado para ser el posible "ayudante" en el grupo.

Con sus dedos señala a Sehun y Jongin, estos se miran extrañados sin tener idea alguna de sus palabras.

—Aunque el propio Lee Sooman me ha dicho que lo incluya. —Refiriéndose a Junmyeon. —Ya que has pasado bastante tiempo luchando por esto, tienes mucho tiempo descubriendo este lado de la moneda y por eso me informó sobre incluirte. Creo que sabes a lo que quiero dar a entender, pero necesito tu silencio por ahora.

El segundo mayor asiente tímidamente, Suho mira a sus menores a lado de él. Se imagina mil y un escenarios en donde puede escapar de la punta del infierno, pero con lo que ha escuchado sabe de antemano que es más que imposible. Reza a todo para no ser muy duro consigo mismo, ha luchado mucho por sus sueños para terminar de una manera que estará arrepentido.

—Oh Sehun y Kim Jongin, ustedes han sido los "afortunados" de ser el ayudante en el grupo, ¿a qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, en pocas palabras ustedes serán los que ofrezcan favores sexuales a sus compañeros de grupos, se les pagará si aceptan.

Los dos menores quedaron hechos piedra, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa noticia tan asquerosa e inmoral.

—Definitivamente yo no, no soy un asqueroso homosexual para dar el culo. —Aclara con rapidez el segundo menor, no podía permitirse humillarse de esa forma. Él será un gran bailarín, no un prostituto.

—No es necesario expresarte así, ten respeto o no llegarás a ningún lado. —Ataca Junmyeon algo irritado.

—No interrumpas. —Le mira amenazante, el mayor baja su cabeza avergonzado. —¿Y tu que decides Sehun?

—N-no... no podría hacerlo. —Con el ceño fruncido mira a todos los presentes, cuando fue reclutado nunca se imaginó por su mente que este tipo de "trabajos" estuviera en esta empresa tan importante.

—Fueron los más votados, los demás querrán con ustedes y al menos Jongin quiso una prostituta, pero Sehun se negó a este servicio, por lo cual debes continuar más de tres años sin algún contacto sexual.

—Pero Sehun es menor de edad, no puede realizar esto. A penas cumplirá los dieciocho años. —Interrumpe Junmyeon.

—Por eso estás aquí, hablaré claro contigo. Fuiste el menos votado, no recibiste ningún voto, pero aún así puedes decidir si quieres tomar su lugar.

Un incómodo silencio les rodea a todos en a habitación, la mente del segundo mayor piensa mil cosas para llegar a una conclusión. Este sabía muy esto, pero no creería que se vería acorralado contra tanta responsabilidad.

—Eres el líder del grupo, es tu obligación dar la cara por tus miembros. La gran mayoría no quiso prostitutas, por lo que no podrán tener actividades sexuales hasta dentro de un largo periodo, este grupo no crecerá si comienza teniendo rumores de citas. Tienes un gran peso en tus hombros, piensa cuidadosamente.

Es lo que justamente el segundo mayor hacía, pensaba demasiado que su cabeza dolería después de esto. Mira los aspectos positivos, siendo muy pocos, pero mantener el nombre del grupo limpio hasta que logran sobresalir era más pudiente.

—Muchos grupos han tenido este tipo conversación, todos los grupos de SM lo han charlado y míralos.

Los segundos pasaban y un suspiro declaró su futuro.

—Acepto.

La sentencia que son sometidos aquellos que aman a otros más que a sí mismos.


	4. SUHO - II

Nada en el mundo se consigue de manera fácil, la competitividad que se olía en la habitación lo comprobaba. Junmyeon ha estado más de seis años siendo entrenado, ha visto como las esperanzas de las personas se pierden conforme pasan los días, por el contrario también se ha encontrado con casos especiales, ese tipo de personas despreciables que no importan pisotear a los demás con tal de así brillar.

El mayor luchó arduamente por sus sueños, yendo en contra de los pensamientos de sus padres por llegar a convertirse en un gran artistas en la industria del k-pop. Años y años sudando más de quince horas al día, cantando hasta que su garganta se derrite y sus piernas perdieran la fuerza.

Siete años, ha estado siete años viendo lo que oculta la gran empresa, el miedo lo invade al creer que no podría aguantar otro segundo en ese mundo, que al principio le pareció tan lejanos a lo cual siempre muestra en lo superficial.

Kim Junmyeon no tiene habla alguno, sabía que el día de esa pregunta llegaría y en su imaginación se vio en miles de escenarios posibles para huir de ese destino, aunque no pensó en ellos. Sus miembros, esas personas que poco a poco se ganaron su confianza y corazón, hombres diferentes entre sí que les comparte los mismos sentimientos.   
No sé podía imaginar un futuro sin ellos, tal vez por eso le llevó a tomar esa decisión.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con los términos del contrato? -Le habla el mánager, ahora se encontraban solos el líder del grupo entre la pared.

—Un 30% si cumplo todo...-Susurró. El segundo mayor pensó en las consecuencia de aceptar esa parte, pero una parte pensaba que era lo mejor, a veces el apetito sexual de los demás no se arreglará con sexo oral. -Espero no arrepentirme.

El mánager calló ante sus palabras, frunce el ceño al ver como Junmyeon firmaba la hoja sellando su futuro.

—Listo, hazme el favor de llamar a los demás integrantes. Tengo que aclarar ahora sus partes. -Sonrió mientras le abría la puerta.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos, hyung. -Se despide moviendo su mano.

Camina y camina por el largo pasillo, aún no puede creer como logró aceptar tal trato, pero pensar que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que ha pasado por tanto tiempo tirarlo por culpa de una calentura, llorará a mares.

—¡Chicos! -Llama la atención de los presenten en la habitación, rápidamente le prestan atención. —El mánager quiere hablar con ustedes, por favor vayan con él.

Los chicos asienten mientras pasan a un lado de su persona, se encontraba nervioso ya que en realidad ellos tenían la última palabra.

Junmyeon mueve su cabeza hacia la derecha cruzando miradas con Jongin, este le observaba con sumo desprecio reflejaba.

—No te metas en mis problemas la próxima vez. -Aprovecha que nadie más está en la habitación para alzar la voz. —Yo llegaré lo más lejos que pueda, no tienes derecho a decir nada.

—Lo entiendo. -Suspira. —Pero el respeto es esencial.

Sin más que decir el menor de piel canela sale del lugar, dejando al mayor con algunas palabras más que decir.  
Era cansado en cierta forma ser el líder, puede tener algunos casos rebeldes como Jongin que no escuchas más allá de su mente.

"¿Fue lo mejor?" Pensaba, toma su celular y revisa las pocas notificaciones que tiene. Necesitaba perder el tiempo en algo, pero se volvía aburrido, los minutos se volvieron horas y el cuerpo ponía ansioso.

De pronto se escuchan numerosos pasos, Junmyeon se levanta de su lugar para observar como la puerta se abría y daba paso a once cuerpos con diferentes expresiones.

—¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta el mayor preocupado.

—No creí que estuvieras tan desesperado. -Contesta Baekhyun, el pequeño vocalista lo mira desganado. —No obtuviste ningún voto, pero aún así eres el "encargado".

—Mientras los demás tienen prostitutas, tenemos que utilizar tus servicios. Aunque el mánager nos dijo que si no nos gustaba esto en cualquier momento podríamos cambiar de opinión, claro se necesita tu palabra igual. -Habló el vocalista principal de sonrisa gatuna.

—Bueno, yo no tendré problemas con ello. Tengo mi propia prostituta personal, puedo llamarla en cualquier momento, no sé cómo no pensaron en ello. -La atención se guió en Luhan, algunos asintieron ante su respuesta.

—¿Para probar cosas nuevas? -Ríe el más alto de allí. —Ya he estado con varias mujeres, es aburrido en cierta forma.

—¿Eres gay? -Pregunta Kyungsoo, los grandes ojos se dirigen hacia el líder del grupo.

—Nunca me ha interesado estar con un hombre, también esto es extraño para mi. -Responde.

—¿Eso que significa? -El bailarín chino llama su atención.

Aunque lo único que recibió fue el silencio, se podría decir que eso respondió las dudas del más alto.

Entre pequeñas conversaciones el líder siente su celular vibrar, baja la miraba al sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un mensaje de uno de los integrantes, la confusión llegó a su mente, todos están en la misma habitación.

—¿Baekhyun? -Lo miró con curiosidad, el otro solo señaló su celular.

No le quedaba más opción que leerlo.

—"Hey, después de comer me gustaría tener tus servicios. Prepara tu bonita boquita". Lee todo en su mente, sin embargo eso no evita la sorpresa en su cara.

¿No era demasiado rápido?

En realidad cuando se trata del apetito sexual nunca es demasiado rápido, una nueva experiencia que Junmyeon conocerá.


	5. BAEKHYUN - I

El nerviosismo se ponía oler ha kilómetros, el líder del grupo se encuentra temblando. No tenía idea alguna sobre que hacer, nunca pensó en estar aquí.

—¿Junmyeon hyung? —El bailarin chino le intenta llamar la atención, alza una mano y toca su frente. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? —Mira a su al rededor, notando como la mayoría ha acabado con su comida, mientras que la de él está intacta. —Nada, no pasa nada.

Yixing sube los hombros derrotado, un puchero adorable se instala en su rostro mientas su atención es robada por otros integrantes. Por otro lado, Suho intentaba disfrutar su cena, tomaba entre sus palillos la deliciosa y jugosa carne, su favorita. Al meterlo en su boca y masticar el sabor era casi nulo, no sabía a nada.

—Maldición. —Pensaba el líder.

No podía negar lo ansioso que se encontraba, era ridículo pero entendible. Seguía pensando el porqué acepto este trato tal fácilmente, puede que la situación de los menores lo volvió de una manera vulnerable. Un blanco fácil, el propio CEO sabía la decisión que tomaría, era muy obvio.

De pronto varios ruidos sacaron al líder coreano del trance, ver como la mayoría se paraba de su lugar y agradecían por la comida le revolvió el estómago, no pudo moverse hasta quedar cara a cara con el pequeño vocalista.

—¿Vamos? —Le sonríe de forma coqueta.

El mayor asiente y se levanta de su lugar, imitando los movimiento del más bajo. Esto era nuevo, no tenía idea alguna sobre hacerlo entre hombres, pero por si a caso ya tomó sus precauciones, tomando un largo e íntimo baño.

—¿Puede ser en mi habitación? —Lo mira con esos brillantes ojos. —Por favor.

El mayor suspira y asiente tímidamente, el otro sonríe al salirse con la suya una vez más. Caminan y camina hasta estar frente a una puerta de madera, el silencio invadió todo el pasillo, provocando que Suho tome una gran bocanada de aire.   
Era más difícil de lo que se aparenta.

Entran a la pequeña habitación, un poco descuidada con ropa posiblemente sucia en el suelo junto a la cama desordenada. El mayor frunce el ceño ante tal desorden, pensaba en darle una reprendida antes de sentir la delicada mano tomar sus hombros con poca fuerza. La atención estaba totalmente a Baekhyun, quien no quitaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Para ser sincero no me llama la atención tener sexo contigo, voté por Sehun al tener un bonito cuerpo y gran trasero. —Alza una ceja mirando de arriba hacia abajo al mayor. —Me decepcioné al saber la conclusión del contrato, me parecía tentador tener una prostituta, pero...

Empuja con la suficiente fuerza el pecho del mayor para que este cayera sentado en la cama, encima de las desarregladas sábanas color azul oscuro.

—Tienes algo que envuelve a cualquiera, intentas no llamar la atención sin darte cuenta que brillas por tu propia luz. —Explica. —Piel suave, ojos risueños y una bonita sonrisa, tienes cualidades físicas perfectas. Tu cuerpo es algo masculino, por eso no tendremos relaciones, por ahora.

Junmyeon se perdió en las palabras del menor, no sabía si tomarlas como un halago o una crítica en sí.   
Todos sus pensamientos fueron dramáticamente interrumpidos al ver como las manos de Baekhyun viajan hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón.

—¿Eh? —Un jadeo se escapa de sus labios al observar lo erótico que podría ser su menor.

Baekhyun masajea con su mano derecha su miembro por encima de la ropa, da lentos movimientos circulares en su anatomía hasta que esta se despierte. Sus ojos nunca los giró a otra dirección, siempre viendo las divertidas reacciones de su líder favorito; las mejillas rosáceas junto a un ligero ceño fruncido. Desabrocha el botón y baja la bragueta, soltando un suspiro al no tener tanta presión en su ya erecto miembro.

Con la mano izquierda toma el antebrazo de Suho y lo acerca a su erección. Un grito de sorpresa se cuela en sus labios al sentir el tímido moviendo de Junmyeon, acariciando con sumo cuidado y lentitud su cabeza.

—Baja mi bóxer. —La voz se le vuelve más aguda al estar excitado. —No quiero tus manos, haz magia con tu linda boca.

Vergonzoso, una incontable vergüenza abraza al más alto.  
Tenía que seguir con las peticiones de su menor, así que sin perder más tiempo baja de forma lenta la prenda interior color negra, encontrándose cara a cara con el largo falo, arrancándole un suspiro.

Saca con timidez su cálida lengua, lamiendo de forma vertical toda la extensión del menor, besa la cabeza y sopla provocándole un gemido ahogado a vocalista principal.

—¿Ya has estado con otros hombres? —Respira profundo, intentado tomar el mayor aire posible.

—Uhm, no en realidad. —Dice avergonzado. —Vi algo de porno gay, me informé por si a caso.

—Maravillo. —Sonríe. —Muestra tus nuevas habilidades, lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora, sigue así.

Junmyeon vuelve a bajar la mirada concentrándose en la felación a su menor, sigue humedeciendo el falo hasta que introduce la punta del pene a su cavidad bucal.

Una mala idea, puede sentir como se ahoga, no sabia controlar la respiración en esos casos, nadie le enseñó a hacerlo. Aunque a Baekhyun le agradó la sensación, tomando de los cabellos para atraerlo más a su pelvis.

—M-mierda. —Jadea.

Sin piedad ni importancia en las arcadas del mayor, toma el control de las estocadas hasta sentir el muy conocido cosquilleo golpearlo. Mete y saca su falo rozando la lengua que le volvía loco.   
Después de unos tortuosos segundos aleja su miembro de los hinchados labios, con la respiración agitada Junmyeon respira frenéticamente, tosiendo.

—Abre la boca y mírame. —La última orden del vocalista.

Suho abre sus ojos y observa a Baekhyun masturbándose frente a su cara, al escuchar un gemido sigue con la instrucción y abre la boca sacando la lengua por inercia.

Aquel caliente líquido se dispara por toda la cara del mayor, acumulándose principalmente por la parte de los labios.

—Trágalo. —Pasa por la manchada cara su miembro, haciendo círculos por las bonitas mejillas de Junmyeon, ve como este traga su esencia y ríe. —¡Gracias por tus servicios, Myeonnie!


	6. SUHO - III

El shock aún se encontraba presente en el líder, este caminó hacia su habitación sin responder a la gratitud de su menor. En menos de unos minutos había hecho una felación, se corrieron en su cara y boca, haciéndole tragar su semen, humillando un poco su persona y tan sólo es el primer día en que firmó el contrato.

Sus pasos torpes pararon hasta su baño, donde enjuaga su boca y limpia su rostro de los residuos secos. Demorando un total de cinco minutos para estar totalmente satisfecho y limpio, suspirando frente al espejo que refleja su cansar.  
Las casi desapercibidas orejas y su contínuo suspirar intranquilo, sabía que era hora de tomar una siesta, no despertar hasta que su alarma indique lo contrario.

Cambia su ropa por una cómoda pijama, rodeado de un extraño silencio que le acompaña hasta cerrar los ojos. Intenta dormir mirando al techo, pensando que el aburrimiento le ganará en poco tiempo.

"Mañana será diferente, es mi primer día" piensa adormilado, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

Todo lo que el mayor tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, siendo su debut en menos de una semana, los nervios y el estrés de apoderan dejando una mala toma de decisiones, todo por el bien del grupo, por ellos y él.  
El descanso era más que merecido, durmiendo un total de cinco horas diarias, pero no tiene queja alguna, el precio de la fama pensaban algunos.

Su cuerpo descansa en su cálida cama, la respiración calmada junto a su rostro sereno era digno de apreciar, por eso cuando sonó la alarma y Junmyeon encontró a Baekhyun viéndolo fijamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡Baekhyun! —Grita el mayor algo asustado, la ventana a penas reflejaba la luz siendo un milagro haber visto sus facciones.

—¡Buenos días! —Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro. —Me desperté temprano para verte.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta sin malicia, el menor y él no eran tan apegados antes y esto le da mala espina.

—Por que sí.

Una respuesta simple que no necesitó de más explicaciones. Suho se levanta de su cama estirando un poco su cuerpo, todo bajo la mirada del menor.

—Baekhyun, me voy a cambiar...— Apenado suelta el líder.

—Que bien, me gustaría verte.— Una sonrisa juguetona vuelve a surgir, esta vez con un brillo en los ojos.

Junmyeon no tuvo más remedio que cambiarse en el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro cuando Baekhyun intentaba abrir el cerrojo. Ahí dentro se viste y lava lo más rápido posible, teniendo el tiempo contra ellos.  
Cepilla su cabello hacia atrás, dejando una aura más fresca a su persona, quedando muy satisfecho con los resultados.  
Abre la puerta y Baekhyun estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo.

—Vamos, se nos hará tarde...

Incómodo, lo describía el mayor con perfección.

—Le dije a todos la grandiosa mamada que me diste.— Suelta aburrido. —Con lujo de detalle.

Junmyeon frunció el ceño ante tal humillación, ha pasado mucho tiempo esforzándose para verse como todo un líder, tener el respeto de los demás. Pensándolo bien, esto le comienza a generar muchos problemas.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta confundido.

—Jongdae cambió de parecer, ahora tiene una prostituta y no necesita de tus servicios, ¡¿no es genial?! —Sonríe con genuina alegría. —Pero me hubiera gustado que más no sigan con el contrato, tu boquita estará muy sucia.

—Baekhyun.— Sentenció con su voz gruesa.

—Tranquilo, no quiero tener problemas contigo. ¡Hasta te estoy ayudando! —Se le forma un puchero en sus rosados labios. —Sin embargo no logré que Yixing cambiara de parecer, ese chino tonto me miraba raro.

—No lo llames así, por favor. 

—De todas forma no importa, ¡vamos a ensayar!

El menor lo tomó del ante brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la sala de prácticas, lugar donde al entrar los dos juntos las miradas se posicionaron sobre ellos y el animado ambiente cambió a uno más incómodo y pesado.

—Buenos días a todos.— Saludó el líder a los demás integrantes. 

—Buenos días, hyung.— El único que le devolvió el saludo fue el chino bailarín mientras mostraba su adorable hoyuelo, una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del mayor.

Nadie parecía querer hablar, así que prosiguieron poner la canción debut para comenzar con este día tan atareado.

—Estén en sus lugares, mánager hyung ya pondrá la canción.— Gritó Suho a un extremo de la sala, cada uno se posicionó en sus lugares correspondiente e iniciaron la práctica.

Canción tras canción resonaba sin parar por esas cuatro paredes, dándoles un minuto de descanso entre cada nueva melodía que se escucha en equipo de sonido.  
El sudor cada vez se olía más en el aire y se veía en las apretadas camisas de los miembros, dejando una vista perfectamente remarcada de un trabajado cuerpo.  
Bailan y bailan, inhalan y exhalan en repetidas ocasiones para regular sus respiraciones, aunque la mayor parte de atención se volvió el líder del grupo. 

—Descanso.— Dijo el mánager, este caminó hasta un pequeño contenedor donde estaban algunas botellas de agua. Con una sonrisa le dio a cada uno la botella que le corresponde, terminando en el más alto del grupo.

Los cansados cuerpos se hidratan luego de horas gastando su energía para practicar, tienen grandes expectativas sobre su debut por lo que todos dan lo mejor de sí mismos.  
Incluso el pequeño vocalista de sonrisa juguetona, este reía junto a un hombre de ojos grandes quien lo miraba con sarna. Al parecer Baekhyun está alardeando de algo, por lo cual molesta al menor.

El líder del grupo se sienta en una parte de la gran sala, bebe de su botella con calma mientras respira tranquilo. No piensa en cosas innecesarias durante el ensayo, eso puede ocasionar su desconcentración y fallar estrepitosamente en la coreografía, teniendo que volver a repetirla.  
Suspira y observa como Baekhyun se acerca con ese característico brillo en los ojos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol y Yixing, alertando sus sentidos.

—¡Hyung! —Alza la voz cuando está frente a frente con el mayor. —¿Aún estás muy acalorado?

Cuestiona mirándolo directo a los ojos, algo raro se tomaba entre la manos y Suho demuestra confusión en su rostro. Aunque responde con honestidad la pregunta.

—Un poco, ¿por qu-

Fue duramente interrumpido por la fría agua golpear su rostro, Baekhyun le había rociado lo que le quedaba en la botella.

—¡Algo así se vio! —Grita volteando su rostro para darle a conocer su información a los demás, estos asintieron pensativos e inclusive nerviosos.

Junmyeon estaba en shock, alza su rostro observando con el ceño fruncido al menor, este le saca la lengua y le guiña el ojo antes de partir rumbo al otro lado de la sala, no sin antes soltar unas palabras.

—No grites mucho en la noche, la mayoría vamos a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. KYUNGSOO - I

Descanso, luego de un día lleno de sufrimiento con las largas y tediosas prácticas, todo tiene que ser perfecto y los errores deben ser mínimos, por no decir ninguno, por eso horas y horas dentro de aquella habitación donde los jadeos eran sonoros para cualquiera.

Junmyeon da el doble de su energía, puede seguir soportando hasta el final. Baila y baila, limpia el sudor de su frente con una toalla dada por el mánager. Cada gota representa esfuerzo, por eso el deber es esforzarse hasta el límite.

El vocalista imperativo no le quita el ojo de encima, diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar probando su paciencia. Sabe que en este juego pierde el que se enoje primero, ha limpiado el sudor de su frente tantas veces que sería ridículo rendirse de esa forma.

—¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo hoy? —Pregunta Baekhyun acercándose demasiado al más bajo por un centímetro. 

—No, gracias. —Junmyeon sin verlo a los ojos responde lo más amable que puede. —Prefiero descansar, ha sido un largo un largo día.

Baekhyun ríe internamente, suspira y vuelva a insistir.

—¿En serio no quieres? —Alza las cejas. —Pasar la noche conmigo será mejor que despertar con sorpresas.

—Sólo voy a descansar, no creo tener energía para hacer... eso. —Eleva con vergüenza los hombros.

—Quiero dejar seca tu lengua. —Sonríe con burla. —Morder tus labios y llenar tu cara de semen, ¿no puedes hoy?

El mayor se encuentra en shock, nunca ha conocido a una persona tan descarada que el más alto. Su boca se transforma en una perfecta "o", algo que Baekhyun aprovecha y un rápido movimiento acaricia con su dedo pulgar entre los labios del mayor.

—No aproveché mi oportunidad, piensa en mi antes de dormir. —Aleja su mano de la cara de Suho, besa su pulgar y camina lejos del desconcertado cuerpo.

"Es un desvergonzado" piensa el líder.

No tiene más importancia quedarse en la sala de prácticas, este camina hasta salir de ahí en pasos rápidos. Puede sentir las miradas en su espalda, cargadas de malas sensaciones que le hacen temblar hasta tocar la punta de los dedos, no respira antes de cruzar la puerta y perderlos de vista.

Es su primera semana de trabajo, a pesar de no ser tan exigente no deja lo incómodo de la situación.

Do Kyungsoo no había apartado la mirada del lujurioso cuerpo desde que lo vio entrar, de todos los miembros que ha estado observando, Junmyeon es el que menos llamó su atención. Para ser sincero se sintió decepcionado al saber que sería él, pensaba en renunciar e irse con alguna prostituta. Sin embargo hay un brillo en sus ojos que cautiva, no es muy visible, es necesario prestar atención.

Kyungsoo se encuentra curioso.

Baekhyun con su usual energía contó la perfecta felación dada por el líder, haciendo énfasis en la expresión al momento de correrse en su cara. D.O era claro en sus fantasías, Suho parecía el hombre perfecto para cumplirlas.

El día transcurre de forma lenta, como queriendo burlarse de la paciencia del más bajo, este esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar; la noche.   
Con un rostro sereno e inofensivo con su entorno, Junmyeon estaría totalmente expuesto.

El mayor antes de dormir toma un baño, tardando al rededor de diez minutos dentro. Se coloca una suave colonia y ya vestido con una camisa blanca y bóxer negro se derrumba en su cama, estirando sus brazos para alcanzar las sabanas.

"Buenas noches".

Junmyeon envía aquel mensaje al grupo donde los doce estaban, esperando algunos minutos y nadie respondía. Resignado suspira, deja su celular a un lado de la cama.  
Cierra sus ojos, intentado que la indiferencia de los demás no lo lastime, siempre ha pensado que era un buen líder... ahora no está tan seguro de eso.

—Buenas noches. —Se dice a si mismo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Gracias al cansancio de su cuerpo y mente, Junmyeon duerme en menos de cinco minutos. El líder no entendió las palabras de Baekhyun hace horas, no le tomó mucha importancia cuando era muy claro.

El cerrojo de la puerta suena, una persona entra con cautela observando un cuerpo descansado en la cama.

Kyungsoo camina despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pasos. Llega hasta la punta de la cama, tomando parte de la sábana con sus manos y desliza el agarre lentamente. Poco a poco el mayor queda con su fina ropa cubriendo su cuerpo.

El menor pasa su lengua por los gruesos labios propios, intenta reprimir un gemido al tomar las piernas del mayor y abrirlas un poco, dejando poco a la imaginación. Se posiciona sentándose con las piernas abiertas, colocando con lentitud las piernas del mayor, estando abiertas.

Estira su espalda y suelta un suspiro, Kyungsoo observa durante unos segundos a su líder, pensando en diferentes escenarios posibles. Con su mano derecha toma el elástico del bóxer, meticulosamente quita la ropa interior y la arroja en una parte de la habitación. 

Vuelve a cambiar posiciones, ahora estira las piernas del mayor y el vocalista de ojos grandes queda frente a frente con el falo de Junmyeon. Inhala su olor y su pecho salta en alegría.

"No eres interesante en absoluto, pero tu cuerpo no tiene la culpa de eso" Piensa divertido.

Saca su cálida lengua, tocando con su punta la virilidad aún despierta de su líder. Da alguna lamidas superficiales antes de meterse todo el pene en la boca, chupando y siento como se pone erecto en cada segundo que pasa. 

Junmyeon se remueve un poco de su posición para seguir durmiendo, aunque aún así Kyungsoo no detenía su acción. Succiona con experiencia hasta verlo completamente excitado, luego de unos minutos se detiene y limpia la saliva que sale de sus regordetes labios.  
El menor suspira, con su brazo izquierdo alza las piernas del líder dejando una excelente vista del redondo trasero. Sonríe satisfecho, se encontraba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

La mano desocupada viaja hasta el orificio de Suho, baja un poco su cabeza y escupe en dicho lugar. Mete su dedo medio dentro con cuidado intento no despertarlo por ahora, mete y saca sin ningún problema, después de unos segundos suma otro dígito más. 

El cuerpo cuerpo de Junmyeon obtiene un respingo ante el nuevo invitado, acostumbrándose en medida de los movimientos cuidadosos del menor.

—Seré tu primer hombre, ¡genial! —Se auto felicita por ganarle a Baekhyun y Yixing, quienes no eran los menos obvios.

Acomoda las piernas de Junmyeon a un costado dejando su cuerpo en perfil. Kyungsoo masturba su pene en poco tiempo, saca un condón de su bolsillo y lo coloca cuando ya está erecto.

—Despierta. —Susurra mirándolo fijamente.

Alinea la punta del falo con la apretada entrada, haciendo poca presión para estar dentro. Juega un poco con ello, dando círculos por toda su circunferencia hasta finalmente meter la punta. Algo que Junmyeon no tomó bien.

—¡Ah! -Suelta un quejido. —¿Qué?

Sin tiempo de entender su situación y buscar una respuesta concreta, el vocalista entra de una embestida dejando si habla y temblando al mayor.

—Uhm, se siente bien. -Gime por el contínuo apretar, lo caliente que se encuentra su cuerpo y los ojos llorosos de su mayor. —¿No crees? ¿Qué sientes?

Junmyeon no podía hablar, su cabeza se encontraba entre su almohada intentado reprimir todo el dolor que siente en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—Responde. —Aprienta sus labios con molestia. —Tú te lo buscaste.

Toma el muslo derecho del líder para girarlo, cambiando su posición dejándolo frente a frente con el vocalista de ojos grandes. Suho se sorprende ante la brusquedad que es tomado, derramando más lágrimas cuando Kyungsoo abre más sus temblorosas piernas.

—Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros, no calles tu voz. —Ordena.

El más bajo deja caer su cuerpo sobre Junmyeon quien aún no se encontraba en el mejor estado, pero aún así siguió con las órdenes del vocalista. Cruza sus brazos al sentir la primera estocada.

—Grita, llora, gime... pero no calles tu voz. 

Eso fue exactamente lo que Junmyeon hizo.

Con un violento ritmo el mayor no paraba de gritar por el inmenso dolor que se generaba en todo su cuerpo, Kyungsoo por su parte gemía por toda la situación y lo caliente que el ambiente los envolvía más.

—S-soo... ya no p-puedo. —Entierra sus cortas y cuidadas uñas entre la piel sudada de la espalda al sentir un molesto cosquilleo en la pelvis. —¡Ah! Me d-duele.

Kyungsoo asiente, estira su espalda con un jadeo, estira sus brazos hasta llegar a la caderas lastimadas de Junmyeon y da las últimas embestidas para terminar en su interior.

—¡Joder! —Gime. 

El cuerpo del líder temblaba como loco, se sentía mareado e intentaba recobrar el aliento en cada bocanada de aire.

Kyungsoo suspira. —Fuiste mejor de lo pensado. —Ya estable su respiración saca el condón lleno de semen, haciéndole un nudo para que aquel líquido no escape. —Aún eres indigno para mi buen tacto, pero sigue llorando y tal vez cambie de parecer. Buenas noches, no te contesté ya que quería decírtelo personalmente.

—Sí... —Su voz se corta, sin nada más que decir.

—Duerme bien, nos vemos mañana.

—B-buenas noches. -Se despide en un susurro, siendo lo suficiente audible para que el menor lo escuchase.

—No dejas de ser una cajita de sorpresas, adiós. —Coloca sus pantalones y camisa para salir rápido de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Junmyeon cierra los ojos y llora.

Por su cuerpo humillando.

Por el ardor en sus mejillas.

Llora por que aún es el comienzo.


	8. SEHUN - I

Abril, un mes muy atareado para todo EXO.

Los vídeos predebut donde se mostraban un poco de lo que el grupo puede dar, aunque ellos son más que eso, mucho más. Ahora todos ya fueron oficialmente presentados ante el público, recibiendo un poco de respuestas emocionadas de el público, esperando el magnifico debut de los chicos.

Todos estaban ansiosos, mientras que EXO olía el estrés en la habitación.

Ensayos y más ensayos, prácticas que demoran horas para mejorar el vocal y baile, todo debe ser perfecto.

Suho no se dará por vencido en su sueño, piensa cuidadosamente antes de actuar ante cualquier peligrosa circunstancia que pueda afectar el sueño de doce chicos jóvenes con ganas de conocer al mundo, juntos. Por eso lo entiende, las acciones de Kyungsoo son malas, merecen un castigo, pero lo dejará pasar por esta vez. Entiende que el estrés vivido estos meses afecta la cordura de cualquier hombre, pero eso no significa que no duela.

Desde que despertó aquel día no ha dejado de llorar por las noches, solamente algunas noches, otras veces está muy ocupado en la sala de practica mejorando su baile para preocuparse por detalles mínimos.

Al final de cuentas él aceptó esto, ¿no es así?

Por eso al momento de salir al escenario sonríe como nunca, se presenta aún con la sonrisa que era difícil controlar. Todos se veían muy animados, juguetones y, sobre todo, felices. 

—Fue un buen debut, me gustó nuestra canción. —Habla el líder de la subunidad china. —Aunque me gusta más la versión de nuestro lado.

—¡Eso es obvio! —Grita Chanyeol.

Ríen como si no hubiera un mañana, a Suho le gusta la idea de entenderse con ellos, pero nada es igual desde hace meses.  
Desde que comenzó solamente le ha hecho múltiples orales a Baekhyun y una relación sexual con Kyungsoo, de ahí en fuera no ha tocado a los demás miembros. Una parte lo agradece, sin embargo no evitar sentirse menos importante que los demás, como si no fuera nada en el grupo. 

Varias presentaciones cantando la misma canción, no le aburre, cada vez le parece más emocionante que la anterior. Observa como el numero de fans es reducido, pero no te toma importancia, tiene la creencia que algún día podría llenar un estadio de miles de personas que gritaran por ellos, solamente para ellos.

—¡Gracias por vernos! —Grita Junmyeon por el micrófono al pequeño grupo de fanáticos. —¡Espero verlos después! ¡Adiós!

Radiante, una gran sonrisa no lo abandona aún cuando baja del escenario, era fascinante e increíble. 

—¿Hyung?... 

Una cálida voz llamó la atención del líder quien se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro suavemente, parpadea múltiples veces antes de girar su rostro encontrándose con Kyungsoo; sus manos tomaban el borde de su camisa con nervios, sus labios se aprietan con fuerza y podía jurar ver un ligero rubor.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta tragando saliva, después de su primer encuentro todo se ha vuelto incómodo entre ellos.

—Quiero disculparme, sé que no actué bien en ese momento y me arrepiento tanto. —Lo mira con esos gigantes y oscuros ojos, penetrando su alma en lo más profundo. —No había tenido sexo en meses, el estrés me envolvía y escuchar a Baekhyun hablar de tus servicios me pareció una buena idea... pero no como pensé, lo disfruté, aunque fue una violación.

El mayor frunce el ceño, estaba intentando olvidar ese momento, después de todo ahora no es momento de crear más tensión dentro del grupo.

—Tranquilo. —Suspira. —Me gusta que reconozcas tu error.

—¡No me acusaste! —Exclama el más bajo. —Pudiste ir y decir todo lo que hice, está prohibido en el contrato, ¿por qué?

Pregunta serio pero la desesperación de su voz era clara, Suho solamente sonrió y tomó la mano derecha del menor para aclarar las cosas.

—Hemos trabajado tanto, el tema del debut nos volvía locos lentamente. —Alza su rostro chocando miradas. —Te daré otra oportunidad, no dejaré pasar la misma situación dos veces, ¿entendido?

—¡Gracias hyung! —Una corta reverencia es dada al mayor, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso. Desde que se conocieron ningún miembro lo había hecho antes, lo que una sincera sonrisa se escape de sus labios.

Todo ha estado tranquilo un esperado debut con muchas críticas, demasiadas pensaría Junmyeon. Ha estado leyendo los comentarios y varios títulos en artículos llegando a una propia conclusión: "debo esforzarme más".

El primer fracasado de SM, el nuevo grupo hace su debut con la canción 'MAMA' este mes. Las opiniones del público son dividas.

[+682, -129] He sido fiel seguidor de SM desde el principio, solamente les deseo suerte de superar a S*Ju.

[+287, -30] Me esperaba algo más, estoy seguro que nadie apoyará este grupo.

[+172, -669] El álbum no está mal, me gusta más el grupo chino. ¡Son más completos!

[+592, -64] ¿Quién es el líder? Espero que Chanyeol, se ve perfecto.

[+90, -301] Asco, ni siquiera veo el talento. Maquinas bonitas, ¡sigan dando su trasero a grandes políticos! Idiotas.

Náuseas, es lo que siente al leer al exigente público que los mira, esperando cualquier error mínimo para comenzar a criticar.

No le dará el gusto.

Por eso práctica y práctica, podría desmayarse del cansancio, pero para ser un gran artista es necesito practicar, nada se consigue solamente mirando.   
Era muy de noche, para ser exacto la una de la madrugada, significa que es doce de abril. El cumpleaños del niño malcriado de EXO.

Suspiró y secó su sudor con la toalla que siempre ocupa, acomoda las cosas para cerrar la puerta e irse a su habitación, habitación que ahora comparte con el menor del grupo. Su plan era tomar un rápido baño y dormir junto al menor, este no le gusta acostarse solo por eso su actuar. Abre la puerta de su dormitorio y camina hasta llegar al baño, rápidamente se quita la ropa y entra al baño regulando la temperatura del agua. Termina en un total de cinco minutos.

Se seca el cabello rápido y busca una blusa y calzoncillos para dormir, encontrándose también unas medias grandes color negro. Algo extraño, ¿qué hace una medias en el baño de Junmyeon y Sehun?

De todos modos su pregunta no demoró mucho en contestar, Sehun abre la puerta sacándole un susto al mayor quien solamente portaba una camisa blanca.

—¡Dios! —Grita sorprendido. —¡Me asustaste!

Pero el más alto no responde.

—Perdón por tomar tus medias, no sabían que eran tuyas. —Le habla incómodo, luego de tres segundos en silencio Sehun sigue mirando la mano del mayor sosteniendo las medias, le era raro en parte. —Me tengo que vestir, Sehun salte y dormiré contigo.

No hay un intercambio de palabras, el menor aún estático en su lugar mira detenidamente las medias.

—Qué... ¿Qué tal si me adelantas el regalo? —Después de tortuosos minutos habla, esta vez con un singular brillo en los ojos.

Junmyeon traga grueso ante su pregunta, ¿no pensará en?

—¿Q-qué quieres de regalo? —Con miedo inundando su cuerpo pregunta, su nerviosismo sólo le hacía ver adorable, según los pensamientos de Sehun.

—Ponte las medias, sin ropa interior. —Exige.

No puede negarse, no hay nada que pueda perturbar su integridad física. Por lo que prosigue a ponérselas, lento sin intentar mostrar de demás,tiene suerte que le guste las camisas grandes así puede cubrir gran parte.

—Mira al espejo. 

—Pero, Sehun...

—¡Mira al espejo hyung! ¡Alzo por favor! —Sus labios se vuelven una perfecta línea e infla las mejillas, está haciendo sus clásicos berrinches. —¡Ni si quiera me deseaste feliz cumpleaños!

—Oh. —Suspira. —Lo siento, Hunnie. He estado practicando mucho últimamente, me olvidé de eso.

—Ya lo creo. —Frunce el ceño. —¡Eres malo! ¡Por eso tienes que darme mi regalo!

La situación en sí no lograba comprenderla el mayor, todo se volvió tan extraño que lograba hacerlo perderse en sus pensamientos. De todos modos sigue con las órdenes del más alto, mirando al espejo y observando cómo Sehun se posa detrás de él.

Las manos del menor toman la pierna de Junmyeon, colocándola sobre el lavabo del baño, dejando a la vista un lindo trasero marcado por las medias.

—Me gusta mi regalo, hyung.

Posa su mano entre los glúteos del líder, jugando con la línea que las separa.

—No he mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, ¡soy virgen! —Exclama. —Cuida bien de mí, hyung.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.  
Sehun rompe las medias por la parte de atrás, toma las mejillas traseras del mayor y las abre completamente, dejando a la vista la entrada de Suho. Sin vacilar se acerca a aquella zona para degustarse, provocando un respingo en el mayor al sentir la lengua de su menor entrar en él.  
Juega tanto como quiere los próximos segundos, hasta que su lengua se encuentre pesada.

—No bajes la pierna, quédate así.

Sehun baja un poco su pantalón y ropa interior, sacando su miembro erecto y mojado con líquido preseminal. Masturba la punta un poco, lame sus dedos para mojar más la cabeza. 

—Voy a entrar.

—¿No te pondrás condón? —Se reflejo preocupado delata su acción. 

—Eres mi regalo, puedo hacer lo que quiero.

Alinea su virilidad con la entrada del mayor, empujando un poco a poco hasta estar a mitad del camino, no puede continuar por los continuos temblores del líder.

—Duele, me duele. —Su voz se corta e intenta respirar debidamente. —Es d-demasiado.

—Tranquilo, hyung. —Besa los costados de la espalda tensa de su líder, este baja la pierna poniendo sus brazos sobre la superficie del lava manos, acomodando su rostro lloroso entre ellos. 

Toma sus caderas y vuelve a moverse con cuidado, esta vez entrando completamente dentro. El temblor aún continuaba, pero en menor medida, dejando en claro que se estaba acostumbrando al tamaño.

La mente del Junmyeon viaja a otro lado, es consiente de todas las sensaciones por las cuales estaba pasado. El duro apretar en sus caderas y las violentas embestidas eran la clara señal. Pero su mente simplemente se va a otro lugar, cierra los ojos y abre la boca, deja escapar sonidos vergonzosos en ella. Ya no le importa. Está cumpliendo su trabajo.

Alza el rostro y mira el espejo, observa a Sehun con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, concentrado en terminar la situación. Junmyeon sonríe, después de todo esta haciendo algo bien, no cree que puedan criticarlo por hacerlo mal, por fin podría respirar sin que alguien vea sus lados negativos.

Por que nadie sabrá de sus servicios.

Por que nadie conocerá esa parte tan pequeña de él.

Por que nadie podrá decirle mal líder por no cumplir con todos.

Por que con todos cumple.

Se dejará escupir con tal de mantenerlos juntos.

Es su extraña y unida familia.


	9. SUHO - IV

Todo se ha vuelto tan lejano, las situación que adversa últimamente el líder del grupo lo mantiene ocupado para cuidar de si mismo, más cuando tenía que mantener una fresca personalidad para el público, aunque para ser sincero Junmyeon no piensa que finge. El amor que le tiene a sus fans es genuino, puro y agradecido, por siempre podría bajar su cabeza a las personas que le ayudaron a cumplir sus sueños, lamenta demasiado mentir con algo tan delicado.

—¿Quién crees que sea el más guapo del grupo? —Pregunta una conductora a Chanyeol.

—¡Por su puesto que yo! —Se señala a si mismo. —Los demás tendrían suerte de verse lindo junto a mí.

Park Chanyeol, una personas con más de uno ochenta de altura, unas lindas y características orejas grandes. Su personalidad es la de un hombre narcisista muy competitivo, un casanova de rostro lindo. Un poco alejado de la realidad.  
Suho mira sonriendo al menor, se queda pensando en lo adorable que se ve cuando no tiene que fingir ser un "bad boy", parece un niño en un cuerpo de hombre... un niño un poco hormonal.

De todos los miembros en el grupo, Chanyeol siempre le gusta recalcar lo sexy que se vería Junmyeon si fuera más alto, lastimando un poco la autoestima del mayor con sus uno setenta y tres de altura, muchos centímetros de diferencia.

—¿Quién crees que va después de ti? —Habló la conductora. —Claro, refiriéndose a lo atractivo.

—No es muy difícil de pensar. —Pone una mano en su barbilla. —Pienso que Kai.

Kim Jongin, tez morena con un voluptuoso cuerpo y labios gruesos. Una bonita sonrisa que hace derretir hasta al más fuerte, ese es Kai. Por la mente del líder esto lo lamenta demasiado, conoce la verdadera cara de la moneda para decir que se siente intimidado por ella. No es nada lo que aparenta, esa sonrisa y expresivos ojos no son así, al menos con Junmyeon.

—¿Y tú, Kai? ¿Quién es el tercer más guapo? 

El menor mira a todos los miembros, algunos ansiosos por su respuesta. Este no evito poner la mirada algunos segundo en Junmyeon, incomodando de gran manera a su líder, aunque este no parecía estarlo.

—Sehun, Sehun es muy lindo. —Dice Kai. —Estoy seguro que en varios años será más guapo.

Todos en la sala asiente dándole la razón, la belleza natural de Sehun no era para tomarla a bromas. Muchos confían en el más joven del grupo.

Después de largas horas todo el programa acabó, haciendo que los miembros de EXO se despidan cordialmente con una sonrisa hasta regresar a sus respectivos camerinos.

—¡Vaya basura! —Gritó Luhan. —Les dije que no hablen de ese tema.

—Lo siento, estaba en el guión y no podía desobedecer. —Responde Junmyeon.

—No lo digo por ti, sino por la agencia. —Suspira. —Odio que hablen de mi rostro "afeminado".

—Aunque lo tienes de todas formas. —Tao se mete a la conversación ganándose una mala mirada del mayor. —P-pero eso no significa que tengamos que recalcar... está mal.

—Más te vale. —Gruñe el mayor. 

La personalidad de Luhan es totalmente diferente en la pantalla, su carácter fuerte no va con su rostro, por eso la agencia decidió darle unos pequeños toques para volverlo más atractivo.

—Vamos a comer. —Habla Yixing. —Esto es la última actividad del día, tengo hambre.

Quitándose el maquillaje y cambiándose de vestuario los demás siguieron la idea del chino bailarín, queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

—¿Yifan? 

Junmyeon se da cuenta de la extraña actitud del mayor, puesto que no se ha movido un centímetro desde que finalizó el programa.

—¿Ah? —Sale de su trance. —¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, pero te noto distraído... no te has quitando el maquillaje aún. —Señala viendo las toallas en el escritorio. —Déjame ayudarte.

Sin que el chino canadiense le respondiera, el líder de la subunidad coreana se hincó un poco para tomar la toalla húmeda entre sus dedos, alza su rostro cruzando miradas con el mayor. Una ligera tensión era obvia en aquellos dos, Kris aguanta el aliento cuando Suho se acerca más para limpiar el maquillaje en la piel.

—Cierra los ojos. —Le pide el menor con voz tranquila.

El líder de la subunidad china sigue sus órdenes, sintiéndose más nerviso conforme pasa el tiempo. Algo que no entendía.

—Falta el lápiz labial, ¿también te ayudo a quitarlo?

Era imaginación de Yifan o ¿Junmyeon sonaba demasiado sensual? ¡Es imposible!

—S-sí. —Afirma tartamudeando.

El más bajo remplaza de nuevo la toalla por una limpia, envuelve esta en su dedo para situarlo en sus labios, haciendo lentos y cuidadosos movimientos tratando de no ser tan bruscos, sin olvidar apartar la mirada de los finos labios del mayor.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? Te he notado ansioso. —Pregunta apartándose.

El mayor respira hondo, tratando de controlar los impulsos que su cuerpo desea.

—No... solamente me he sentido muy estresado, ni siquiera tener sexo me calma. —Alza los hombros despreocupado.

—Hay más cosas que tener sexo para calmarte, puedes cantar o bailar. —Sonríe. —¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Una pregunta que lo toma desprevenido. —Bien, supongo. ¿Tú te sientes igual?

—Claro, me gusta hablar contigo. —Responde. —Desde el debut nuestro contacto ha sido nulo, es relajante conversar contigo.

No era mentira, Junmyeon le gusta hablar y ayudar a los demás en sus peores momentos, más si se trata de su grupo, su extraña familia.   
La conversación con Yifan no duró más allá, puesto que una llamada interrumpió el tenso y a la vez agradable ambiente que los envolvía, una llamada de Baekhyun.

—¡Hyung! Tu comida ya está lista, igual que la de Yifan hyung. Dejen de hacer cochinadas y lleguen al comedor rápido.

No dio tiempo de explicar, colgó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la hora. Más de veinte minutos hablando con el mayor, suspira avisando al otro líder que era hora de comer.

Aunque Junmyeon se encontraba intranquilo, el tenue brillo en los ojos del mayor no era una buena señal. Sentía que algo malo pasaría, pero prefiere olvidar todo eso y concentrarse en temas con mayor importancia.   
Caminan juntos hasta llegar al comedor, todos los miraron con ojos acusadores, tal vez pensando lo peor, cosa que no es cierta.

—Ya me voy. —Llama la atención Kai. —Nos vemos.

Suho no era tonto, sabía que su presencia incomodaba al más alto de alguna manera. Ha intentando hablar con este pero simplemente no deja que las cosas fluyan.

—¿Rompiste el contacto? —Pregunta Minseok a Kris. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Sobre tu prostituta. —Baja la voz en la última palabra, a pesar de estar solo aún hay gente y algunas cámaras sobre ellos. —¿Estás con Junmyeon ahora?

—No. —Habló firme y claro, no dudaba de ello aunque sus manos sudaban al imaginarse un escenario. —Sería asqueroso.

Un comentario fuera de lugar, innecesario que solamente estaba para dañar el frágil corazón de una persona. Todos callaron al instante, nadie parecía querer hablar, Junmyeon hace oídos sordos a pesar de sus labios temblorosos.

—Para mí no fue asqueroso, pero si algo raro. —Habló Baekhyun. 

Junmyeon se debate si en realidad no ayudó con el comentario o se burlaba de él, ya eso no importa.

Los demás integrantes se levantaban conforme terminaban su comida, el líder coreano comía lento y sin ganas, quedando entre los últimos. No era consciente de su alrededor, por eso cuando sintió un pie presionando contra su miembro se exaltó demasiado.

—Nada más somos tú y yo, no hay por qué asustarse.

Chanyeol sonríe sin malicia mientras seguía moviendo su pie lentamente, torturando al mayor quien está paranoico por si alguien los ve.

—C-Chanyeol... no, por favor.

—¿No?

—Nos pueden ver, por favor. —Sus hombros flaquean y su rostro se vuelve más rojo. —Haré l-lo que sea, pero vámonos.

—Está bien, vamos a mi habitación.

Junmyeon suspira más relajado al ser libre de aquella presión, no puede darse el lujo de arruinar todo por un niño con calentura. No podría.


	10. CHANYEOL - I

El estrés en el cual se sumerge el líder del grupo es inhumano, soportando a suspiros todo lo que conlleva ser un artista famoso.

La información en internet y los acosadores, generalmente estos van tomados de la mano.

Junmyeon no tenía permitido tomar el celular más de tres horas al día, ahora en la noche observa en sus redes sociales privadas toda la información que se "expone" en internet.

"La sexualidad de EXO" fue un título atrayente donde presionó en la imagen, el usuario vendía esa información aunque te da la sexualidad de dos integrantes como prueba:

—Baekhyun es homosexual y Junmyeon es heterosexual...—Lee entre dientes. 

¿Cómo saben eso? En su opinión no cree que Baekhyun sea homosexual, antes del debut se ha visto en los establecimientos con algunas mujeres. Y respecto a su orientación sexual se encontraba confundido, ha tenido varios intereses amorosos con mujeres y... uno que otro hombre, de preferencia quisiera olvidar eso.  
Suspira y baja las publicaciones hasta encontrarse con una que llame su atención.

"Oh Sehun divirtiéndose en el hotel" lee mientras se nota un video con sonido e imagen censurados, pidiendo en la descripción más de cien dólares por ellos.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclama ante el notorio robo.

Suho piensa en las fechas, hay una vez donde Sehun fue a un hotel y no hizo nada más que dormir con las cortinas abiertas, él lo sabe por que al momento de irse fue a su habitación percatándose de aquel detalle, no creía que alguien estaba grabando.

Hay demasiadas personas que necesitan de un psicólogo, da miedo como pueden indagar tanto en la vida privada de otros para convertirse en su principal objetivo, ignorando su propia estabilidad mental.

"Chanyeol de EXO es un Playboy" Junmyeon piensa en lo perturbadora que es ese tipo de gente, vendiendo información solamente para considerarse más cercana a un artista. Parte de la información revelada dice:

"Park Chanyeol, uno de los raperos principales del grupo EXO, todo un jugador con las mujeres. Ha tendido un largo historial entre las sábanas".

Suho lo mira irrelevante, no piensa que Chanyeol sea así, es uno de los más apasionados en su trabajo dejando muy poco de ver mujeres.

"La actriz ***** y la cantante **** fueron una de sus amantes preferidas, tardando casi cada una un total de seis a ochos meses de relación. Cabe destacar que tan pronto terminó con ***** a las semanas estableció una relación con **** quien la conoció en Japón".

—Uhm. —Piensa el mayor mientras lee la información, desconcertado al tener en cuanta que el menor le gusta viajas a Japón en sus días libres. Pero sigue siendo más un rumor que una realidad.

"Para conocer más de esto y los nombres de las demás chicas es necesario depositar o cambiar información, si eres un troll serás bloqueado". 

Todo era muy raro e incluso escalofriante, cierra los ojos y piensa a cerca de los gustos de sus miembros y como algunos llegaron a sorprenderlo. Termina de sobre analizar todo hasta que se detiene en Chanyeol, con lo que sabe no puede estar cien por ciento seguro de la veracidad de la información, no dejaba de ser entrañable.

—¿Me haces un favor, Myeonnie? —La voz ronca del rapero lo trae a la realidad de nuevo, cruzando miradas con aquellos ojos perdidos.

El mayor suspira antes de asentir con la cabeza, la habitación del más alto estaba muy caliente, sintiéndose sofocado.

—Siéntate en la cama, vete quitando la ropa mientras regreso. —Le da un cálido beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación, el líder solamente sigue las órdenes sin rechistar quitando poco a poco su ropa, teniendo su trasero al aire libre. 

Una incomodidad lo rodea, no puede explicarlo con palabras, simplemente su cuerpo tiembla ante algo, lo que se aproxima.  
Suho se sienta en la esquina de la cama, esperando al rapero quien no tardó en abrir la puerta con una caja de zapatos en sus manos.

—¡Espero que te gusten! 

En definitiva eran zapatos, pero no cualquier clase, unos tacones con una plataforma ridículamente grande. 

El orgullo del líder fue pisoteado, ver esos tacones rojos en las manos de la persona que siempre se burla de su estatura, llegando a disculparse internamente por sus pocos centímetros. No podía respirar, frunce el ceño y Chanyeol lo nota, rápidamente se hinca tomando el pie derecho del mayor.

—No me burlo de ti, por si lo estás pensando. —Coloca el primer par con delicadeza, no quita su mirada de ellos intentando no perder cada detalle. —Me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta tu cara y tu cuerpo. Aunque la estatura puede ser un problema, pero me resulta caliente imaginarme tocarte usando zapatos altos.

Extraño, Park Chanyeol era muy extraño a los ojos de Junmyeon.  
Coloca el otro par restante, aquellos grandes ojos se iluminan con el resultado. Toma de los ante brazos al mayor para pararlo, por inercia el más bajo se tapa sus parte íntimas, muy vergonzoso.

—Eres increíble, hermoso, sexy y demás. —El rostro de Chanyeol parecía a un perro ansioso por comerse su hueso.

Y lo hizo.

Junmyeon cae en la cama ante la fuerza del menor, este lo deja inmóvil tomándolo con suma presión en los hombros, sacándole un quejido al líder.

—Envuelve tus piernas al rededor de mi cintura. —su voz salió extremadamente gruesa de lo normal, causando un temblor en el mayor.

El más alto baja la bragueta de sus pantalones, con prisa saca su miembro erecto para mastubarlo durante unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Suho, quien terminó sonrojando al descaro del menor, aunque en este tipo de situaciones el pudor se pierde por completo.

Uno de los toscos dedos del menor viaja hasta llegar a la caliente entrada del líder, Chanyeol juega un poco con el orificio del otro hasta meterlo completamente. Causa un respingo, Suho pierde el aliento, su dedo grueso ataca con experienca dentro suyo.

Los minutos pasan, el sudor se acumula en la frente del mayor pegando algunos cabellos a su frente, Chanyeol sonríe ante la adorable vista.

—Creo que ya estás listo. —Saca los tres dedos uno por uno para no lastimarlo, se acomoda entra las piernas para sacar un condón e intentar ponérselo en movimientos rápidos. —No seas tímido, tus largas piernas ahora serán marcadas.

El más alto alza la pierna derecha, flexionando para tener mejor acceso teniendo cuidado con el tacón. Junmyeon en serio estaba avergonzado, de todas sus experiencias sexuales esta ha sido la más humillante.  
Chanyeol muerde el blanco muslo, Suho prefiere callar.

—Aquí voy. —Sonríe.

Al parecer los hombres jóvenes tienden a ser más agresivos al momento de tener sexo, el líder lo comprueba al ser protagonista de la brutal fuerza que el menor ejerce en su cuerpo. Desde la primera estocada su cuerpo tiembla como loco, no puede respirar con naturalidad, mejor dicho Chanyeol no le deja ni un segundo respirar.

Comienza a ver oscuro a los minutos, aunque parece ser que ha estado horas en la misma situación, sus sentidos se vuelven más tenues y cierra los ojos cuando su interior se llena de un líquido caliente, le arde tanto que las lágrimas salen. El agarre en las caderas ya ni siquiera puede explicarlo, todo se resume a lo soportable de su límite.

Mira detenidamente al menor respirando irregular, gotas de sudor caen en el vientre del líder. Su última vista antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse.

Junmyeon nunca había pensado repetir ese tipo de dolor antes de sentir la traición escuchando tras la puerta.


	11. YIFAN - I

En el tiempo que ha pasado siendo parte de EXO, Junmyeon no puede ser más agradecido con cada uno de los miembros. A pesar de mantener contacto sexual con la mayoría de ellos, no dejan de considerarse una familia, una muy extraña familia.

Le agradece a todo mundo por darle la oportunidad de ser parte del grupo, más siendo el líder, una gran responsabilidad que cargaba en su espalda y con gusto lo haría, por que todo lo relacionado a los miembros de EXO era de su incumbencia. Trataba de ser mejor cada día, reflexiona acerca de sus puntos débiles para que la confianza entre ellos no sea sólo frente a cámaras. Estaba seguro que lo lograría, platica atentamente con cada uno de ellos, aunque Kai pueda significar un verdadero reto a la hora de hacerlo.

Suho ha perseguido al bailarín de piel canela hasta el cansancio, pero no logra entender el porqué de sus acciones tan distantes. Gracias a Jongin piensa que sus habilidades como líder en realidad no son las mejores, sin embargo todavía exista la posibilidad que se sienta asqueado con el mayor. Ya que se volvió aún más distante cuando los atrapó en la sala de prácticas; Junmyeon estaba de rodillas chupando con precisión el miembro del vocalista, la sorpresa de ser atrapados fue tanta que el más bajo mordió.  
Los gritos de Baekhyun son horriblemente chillones y ruidosos, el mayor se disculpaba aún abajo por eso.

La escena era cómica, pero no ignora el hecho de ver a un supuesto "líder" tragarse una polla en un lugar donde fácilmente los pueden ver, Kai pensaba en lo asquerosos que son. Junmyeon simplemente baja la mirada cada vez que cruzan miradas, la vergüenza ataca peligrosamente sus redondas mejillas.

Nadie prestaba atención al pesado ambiente que rodea aquellos cuerpos, aunque Yifan siempre será la excepción.   
Su malestar había comenzado hace un año, no se sentía a gusto, el estrés le ganaba, la paga era desigual y aquellos brillantes ojos tiernos lo volvían loco, sin entender el porqué.

Wu Yifan es muy inteligente, más allá de la personalidad fría pero amorosa de "padre" que le dieron, en realidad es un chico que con un simple tema sin respuesta su cabeza da vueltas. En estos momentos no puede concentrarse en la coreografía está detrás de Junmyeon, puede ver su gordo trasero rebotar en cada movimiento brusco, sus ojos no le quitan la mirada, una parte de él agradece que lleve esos pantalones apretados.

El chino mayor es el líder de EXO-M, pero no se siente como uno, toma la responsabilidad cuando está separado del grupo, pero en realidad no sabe lo que es ser un líder. Siente una gran diferencia entre Suho y Kris, uno es completo y el otro lo ayuda. Pero perfectamente lo podría hacer solo, a diferencia de él, sin alguien a quien observar sus movimientos no sería nada.

Yifan se ha estado preguntando su futuro, el grupo y como su carrera alcanza el tope. Gracias a una canción son el grupo top de Corea, superando a grandes artistas favoritos del público. Es un orgullo que con poco tiempo lo hayan logrado, pero la felicidad no lo alcanza, es más, se siente triste por eso.

Piensa y piensa sobre sus futuras decisiones, como estas pueden llegar a repercutir dolorosamente en once personas.

Al final del día tienes que estar cómodo con eso, no sirve de nada pensar en los demás cuando te sentirás miserable el resto de tus días. La pregunta del "¿y si?" o el "hubiera" lo perseguirán por el resto de sus noches, tiene que ser preciso.

La mente humano puede acomodarse a las diferentes situaciones, pero simplemente algunas son imposibles. El chino canadiense suspira y marca un número que le recomendaron, sus manos tiemblan al decir la frase que sentencia su futuro:

"Ya alcancé mi límite en EXO".

Al terminar la llamada el arrepentimiento llega, al final de cuentas pasó buenos momentos dentro del grupo, pero puede que el problema es que nunca los vio como una familia. Por eso la brecha entre Junmyeon y Yifan sigue siendo tan grande, no es lo mismo considerar a alguien como un amigo a una familia, por que darías todo por la familia.

En realidad no planeaba hablar con ninguno, su mente le dice lo equivocado que está. Debería enfrentar a Junmyeon, aclarar todo su sentir de una vez por todas. 

Puede que el pequeño líder haya sido parte de la decisión, no se puede comparar a los malos tratos y tener una prostituta, porque nunca pensó en tener una, en la actualidad piensa en lo horrible que fue al tomar sus servicios. Ya nada cambia el pasado, planea cambiar su presente y futuro.

—¿Junmyeon? —Llama con su celular a la otra línea, la llamada ha sido contestada.

—¿Pasa algo? Son las dos de la mañana, ¿quieres que vaya a tu habitación? —La voz somnolienta y preocupada le hace reír, extrañaría por mucho tiempo esa voz.

—Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. —Suspira.

—Voy para allá. 

La llamada se cortó y el ambiente se volvió frío, el mayor tenía suerte de tener una habitación separada y un poco apartada, tal vez las cosas no sean tan tranquilas como parecen. Por eso a los cinco minutos un tenue ruido en la puerta le hace arrepentirse de su decisión, no tenía pensado algo y el miedo de hablar demás no dejaba su cabeza.

Abre la puerta dejando ver al líder conejo, tenía su pijama puesta; color gris, de una marca popular. Se mueve un poco para dejarlo pasar, Junmyeon se sienta en la esquina de la cama esperando las palabras del más alto.

—Escucha, tal vez me arrepienta de esto y no quieras volver a verme. Nadie quiera en realidad, pero para mí es una buena decisión, eres al único que se lo voy a contar y espero tu reacción. —Se para frente de él, baja la mirada y frunce el ceño. —No trates de evitarlo, te lo digo de ante mano, ya no se puede hacer nada.

—Yifan... me estás asustando. —Por inercia el cuerpo del menor se hace para atrás.

—Voy a dejar EXO. 

Lo suelta sin más que decir, en sus ojos no hay nada, ni siquiera un brillo de arrepentimiento. Tal vez eso molestó a Suho, parecía ser que siempre tuvo eso en la mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunta sorprendido, todo parece desmoronarse ante sus ojos. La familia unida que creía era una farsa, falló como líder.

Kris no podía hablar, sus verdaderos sentimientos quedaron atorados en su garganta, ver los ojos del menor aguantando las lágrimas hasta que finalmente se rompe en llanto no lo dejaba pensar, su mente se paró. Nunca ha sido el mejor trabajando bajo presión.

—No me sentía bien, no era lo que quería... nunca lo fue.

El más bajo sigue sin ver rastro de arrepentimiento, en serio su corazón dolía cada vez más. 

—¿Todo fue mentira? —Seca sus lágrimas en un intento de no verse tan lamentable, no tan dañado por esto. —Decir que haberlos conocido, de ser un grupo y disfrutar de nuestra compañía juntos, ¿era mentira? ¿Yo me imaginé todo?

—No todo lo era. —Su voz sonaba más grave.

—¿Qué no lo es entonces? ¡Dime! —Gritó, su respiración irregular no le importaba más que tener una respuesta. —Sabes que no me molesta que te vayas, me molesta pensar que fingías ser una familia, me molesta el hecho que nada más me lo cuentes a mí, como si te debiera algo. 

—Maldición, en serio eres increíble. —Esconde su rostro en sus manos, no podía pensar con claridad. —No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, es extraño este sentir. ¿Crees que no quería decírtelo a todos? ¡esto es horrible para mí también! 

—¡Cállate! —Se levanta hasta quedar juntos, alza la mirada para verlo a los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nada más a mí? De todas las personas, hasta con Tao... ¿qué quieres de mí?

Por que Yifan amaba esa parte de Junmyeon, él no era un idiota, sabía de sus intensiones. Nunca esperó cumplirlas, pero se dejó llevar con el ambiente que les rodea, abusa de su poder a un Suho lloroso y sensible que lo quiere mantener cerca, quiere un buen final para EXO, pero Yifan no puede dárselo.

Toma la mejilla húmeda del menor, cruzan miradas y finalmente lo besa. En otra situación se riera de como Junmyeon tiene que pararse de puntas para alcanzarlo, en este momento sólo quiere sumergirse entre su cálido y tembloroso cuerpo. No pregunta, no lo mira otra vez a los ojos, simplemente ignora su rostro escondido entre la almohada cuando quita su ropa.

—No te quedarás si te dejo hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Ya desnudo con las piernas separadas y la frente sudada tiene una última esperanza.

—Lo siento. —Responde el mayor.

Lo preparó rápido, no buscó algún preservativo por el miedo que se fuera de sus brazos. El nerviosismo lo atacó, parecía un adolescente más que un adulto.

Juntan sus cuerpo siendo sólo uno, Junmyeon llora desconsoladamente entre las estocadas que recibía, el placer está vez no superó al dolor que siente su corazón. Estira sus brazos y se aferra a la ancha espalda de el que alguna vez consideró como su familia.

—En serio, lo siento. 

Besa sus labios con desespero, seca todas las lágrimas de aquel hermoso rostro que alguna vez consideró como su amor platónico, tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo en Corea, las cosas serían diferentes.

¡Último momento! EXO acaba de sufrir una pérdida.

"Wu Yifan, mejor conocido como Kris, miembro chino de EXO y líder de la subunidad EXO-M ha dejado el grupo esta mañana".


	12. LUHAN - I

Todo era un completo caos, nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿Qué está pasando con EXO?_

_No entiendo que pasa con ellos, era su mejor momento y ocurre esto. El líder Kris era popular, ¿podrán con ello?_

_[+201, -9] Claro que sí, el tipo se fue cuando la carrera de ellos va al tope. Bastardo egoísta._

_[+373, -10] Kris... decepción, pero no te preocupes. ¡El grupo que abandonaste seguirá siendo grande!_

_[+295, -72] No me importa Kris, es mejor así. Menos chinos._

_[+88, -102] Suho... ¿por qué haces esto? Te pagan para mantener el grupo unido, haz tu trabajo._

_[+69, -283] Hahahahaha, se cansó de dar el culo._

En definitiva EXO la estaba pasando mal, sus fanáticos no tenían piedad al momento de mostrar su descontento ante la decisión tomada por unos de los integrantes. Las redes sociales disponibles rápidamente se llenaron de la trágica noticias, todos lo estaban desconcertados.

Junmyeon, el líder de EXO, luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. No podía ver a la cara hacia sus miembros, oculta un secreto que no planea revelar nunca por su propio bienestar, aunque ha este punto no le importa Yifan. Se siente traicionado por el mayor, no podría saber sus malestares, tal vez si sus conversaciones duraran más no pasaría nada de esto.

—¿Alguien lo sabía? —Pregunta Chanyeol, sus grandes y tiernas orejas rojas.

—No creo, nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. —Responde Xiumin, este miraba a sus demás compañeros para captar algún movimiento que los delate. Nada.

—Myeon, ¿ocurre algo? —Susurra Yixing cerca del líder, intenta no llamar la atención para hablar con el mayor. —Te he notado algo depresivo, tienes los ojos hinchados... ¿quieres que te ayude?

Zhang Yixing, el bailarín principal de la subunidad china y el único miembro que no ha intentado sobrepasarse con el líder, nunca, desde el contrato lo ha tratado como el primer día. Junmyeon aprecia eso mucho.

—E-estoy sorprendido, no me esperaba esto. —Dice bajando la mirada, junta sus labios reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos. —Creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero me faltó un pilar.

—No tienes la culpa, fue su decisión irse. Hay que seguir adelante, continuar escalando. —Pasa una mano sobre sus hombros, mueve de manera circular para calmarlo un poco. —Eres el mejor líder que pude imaginar, actúa como uno.

Los ojos del más bajo se abren sorprendidos, sonríe a la par del otro, un adorable hoyuelo sale a la vista. Suho no tienes palabras que decir, lo sabe todo, por eso intentará actuar como su posición lo amerite.

Sin embargo los problemas no pueden terminar de esta manera.

Los rumores siguen corriendo, todos tienen de boca a boca la información que se esparce en internet. Diferentes títulos amarillistas intentando manchar la reputación de un grupo que camina sobre la cuerda floja, nada es real, el verdadero problema siempre será la empresa hambrienta de dinero.

¿Qué está pasando?

Luhan suspira, tal parece que nunca pudo con todo este peso. El chino de facciones finas muerde su labio, sigue recordando la conversación con sus superiores y la duda regresa a su cabeza. El futuro, su futuro, no sabe lo que pasará con él una vez que este grupo se disuelva, puesto que no mantiene muchas esperanzas luego de la salida de un miembro con muchas fanáticas de su lado.   
Su fama puede ayudarlos un tiempo más, pero luego de eso no sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecer?

Luhan es hermoso, tiene un buen cuerpo y de igual forma muchas fanáticas lo siguen por sus cualidades; canto, baile y rostro. En verdad era afortunado.   
Piensa y piensa en llegar a una conclusión, no puede hacer esto solo, hace poco tiempo un miembro los dejó y los rumores de citas para ocultar la verdad se hacen cada vez más fuertes. No cree que pueda soportarlo.

Actualmente hay once miembros que conforman el grupo, todos están activos y tratando de recuperarse que la gran pérdida y el próximo gran escándalo. Para ser sincero, ninguno del grupo cree que pueden salirse con la suya ahora.

El futuro del grupo golpea la puerta, por el miembro a conocerlo prefieren no abrir, pero los golpes cada día son más y más fuertes. Sino quieren abrir, esta se encargará de hacerlo.

Junmyeon observa a todos sus miembros y se acerca a hablar con ellos cada que puede, quiere entrar en sus cabezas e intentar resolver sus temores para juntos tomar una decisión precisa. Este también es conciente de la nueva etapa que se aproxima, solamente puede calmar mientras los sucesos ocurren.

El debut fue espectacular y llena de espectativas para un gran artista, los años pasan y esa emoción no se va pero se calma. La ansiedad en cada próximo vídeo y álbum era ridículo, pero de cierta forma lo agradecían.

Luhan pensaba de la misma forma, acaricia su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos hacia atrás. Todo es tan oscuro quedando él entre sus pensamientos, cada segundo se hace más ruidoso no pudiendo razonar con calma.

¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?

El mayor necesitaba hablar con alguien, ahora que su líder se había ido quedaba el otro. Nunca fue muy cercano con Junmyeon, lo admite, pero le gusta de alguna forma pasar tiempo juntos, es relajante.  
Al principio no entendía a sus compañeros de grupo, todos parecían perder la cabeza por el pequeño líder, no le veía lo especial, puede ser por que es heterosexual. Aunque Yifan también lo es, o eso pensaba, lo había atrapado varias veces comiéndose con la mirada el gordo trasero del líder.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol les encanta hablar, no importa si se trata de sexo, ellos en el comedor con los demás puede conversar en voz alta de sus experiencias con Suho, dejándolo avergonzado. Kai rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo, ignorando a ese par.

Luhan cree que Junmyeon es la respuesta.

Toca la puerta del menor que comparte con Sehun, por suerte este no se encontraba por los alrededores y el líder lo deja pasar.

—¿Pasa algo? No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero casi no vienes a hablar conmigo. —Los nervios eran obvios, la situación le resultaba incómodamente familiar.

—¿Puede sentarme? —Señala un lado de su cama, junto a él, a pesar de todo aún siente esa tranquilidad en su pecho. El menor asiente y Luhan en topes movimientos se sienta.

El ambiente que les rodea no era tan pesado como se creía, ambos tienen ligera idea sobre el tema principal. Suho no esperó que fuera tan rápido, ha sido consciente del mal trato de la empresa hacia los miembros chinos, a pesar de haber intentado sacar el tema en una de sus tantas juntas el resultado era uno solo, indiferencia.   
Gracias a una confirmación la relación que tenían con sus fanáticos cada día se rompe más, demasiadas cosas que asimilar en poco tiempo. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, por lo que se mira en las noticias temen por su futuro.

—¿Cuándo? —Pregunta Junmyeon. Una parte de él desea equivocarse, quiere que Luhan lo mire extrañado y niegue con su cabeza.

—En unos meses, ya hablé con mi padre... me voy a ir. —Suspira. El nudo en su garganta se deshace, confía en su líder y espera una respuesta. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. La empresa no tuvo tratos dignos, es lo menos que se merece. —Muerde su labio, una pregunta atormenta su cabeza.

—Gracias, les diré a los demás en poco tiempo. No puedo irme así como él. —intenta sonreír, en serio le afectó su ida.

—Luhan. —Llama su atención con una voz baja, el otro lo mira curioso. —En todo el tiempo que pasaste aquí... ¿nos viste como una familia?

Traga saliva, teme un poco la respuesta. A pesar que no ve a Luhan de esa manera, necesita aclararse.

—Claro que sí. —Voltea su rostro, mira el techo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se forma. —"We are one", eso somos. Siempre lo he creído, incluso ahora.

" _Ah, voy a extrañar compartir el mismo escenario_ " piensa el mayor.

Junmyeon inhala y exhala, mira a Luhan intentando que todo el apoyo suyo lo reflejen sus tristes ojos.

Luhan en su tiempo en EXO nunca ha entendido por qué Junmyeon vuelve locos a sus compañeros, pero su mirada le hace tener la respuesta.   
Alza su mano, tomando la suave mejilla derecha del menor para acercarse, este reacciona lento y siente unos cálidos y finos labios besarlo.

No profundiza, nunca le han interesando los hombres, esta vez no será la excepción. Se separan a los pocos segundos, no se atreven a decir nada por algunos minutos.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta rompiendo el hielo.

—Curiosidad, quiero decir... Yifan era heterosexual hasta que lo vi intentado comerse tu trasero con la mirada. —Suelta simple. —Y también para agradecerte de ser mi líder, fuimos uno durante unos segundos.

Ambos ríen, no eran tan cercanos pero se van a extrañar tanto.

—Gracias por permitirme ser tu líder. —Expresa Junmyeon. Luhan niega con la cabeza.

—Gracias a ti por serlo.

_¡Noticia de último momento! ¿Qué está pasando con EXO? ¡Vuelve a tener otra perdida!_

_Lu Han, miembro y vocalista de EXO-M, esta mañana se ha dado conocer la demanda y salida del grupo_.  
  
  



	13. JONGIN - I

Para el bailarín principal, Junmyeon era todo un misterio que necesitaba resolver. No sé conformaba con la presión que todo líder lleva desde el primer día, no, parece un necesitado al mover su gordo trasero a cualquiera de los miembros.

Menos a él.

Kai no iba a caer como los demás, tiene una hermosa prostituta mujer esperándolo todas las noches en ropas ajustadas, debería ser considerado como un loco si prefiere un hombre. Aunque debe estar satisfecho con esto, una parte de su pecho se revuelve al ser el único que el líder prefiere ignorar.

El menor no era un idiota, era consciente de cómo Suho lo miraba con desdén, parecía ver un pedazo de mierda a la cual tener lástima. Los labios rosados y algo lastimados del mayor le parecen atractivos, más cuando una capa de lápiz labial rojo claro los adornan.  
Como hombre heterosexual podía decir que se veía muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, pero era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

Las cosas en el grupo últimamente han estado algo tensas, hace poco días Luhan dejó EXO y demandó a la empresa por razones parecidas a las de Kris.   
Todos se encontraban dando lo mejor de sí, Junmyeon moría de estrés. Desde que pasó esos acontecimientos no ha dejado de preocuparse por los demás, preguntando en cada segundo si estaban bien y si tenían alguna incomodidad. 

—Jongin, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —Pregunta el líder hacia el bailarin coreano, este voltea su rostro de la pantalla hasta el rostro del mayor; se veía sumamente agotado. —¿Necesitas algo?

Kai no le respondió, simplemente bufa y voltea su rostro. Le molesta pensar que Suho lo considere tan débil para dejar tantos años de sufrimiento por unas inconformidades.

El líder al no recibir respuesta suspira, camina lejos de él para acercarse a Oh Sehun. El maknae no esperó mucho tiempo antes de pegarse como un chicle a su líder favorito y como siempre el mayor se deja tocar tan despreocupadamente por los demás, Kai puede ver como Sehun aprieta en diferentes ocasiones una gorda mejilla trasera y este ni se inmuta. Aunque era obvio que se encontraba incómodo, pero el bailarín prefería hacer su vista gorda.

"Peor que una prostituta" pensaba el de piel morena con el ceño fruncido. Asqueado decide mirar a otro lado, encontrándose con nada más que Zhang Yixing con una mirada triste. 

El moreno reprimió una carcajada, no era posible que alguien con quien no ha mantenido contacto sexual te deje de esa manera. Lay estaba perdido, este solamente miraba pretendiendo ser un buen hombre mientras sus compañeros de grupo tenían sexo con su amor platónico, simplemente ridículo.

Nadie puede juzgar al momento del amor inocente, ese tipo de amor que solamente desea el bien de la otra parte con tal de ser feliz.   
Para Jongin era más que estúpido, Zhang Yixing ya tiene su punto débil. 

Enamorarte del más promiscuo y sin vergüenza del grupo, simplemente gracioso. Ya que es obvio el final de esta pareja, dolor y arrepentimiento terminarán con ambas partes. Junmyeon ni siquiera es consciente al su alrededor, puede ser el líder pero no es posible meterse en la mente de los demás para conocer el próximo movimiento, saber si subirán más escalones del cual pueda alcanzar.

Jongin aplaude el esfuerzo y sacrificio, por eso voltea su cara ante Yifan y Luhan, considerándolos débiles y hasta busca fama. Reunieron un nombre, crearon fanáticos que los seguirán hasta su muerte, todo gracias a el grupo que decidieron darle la espalda, gracias a EXO. El de piel morena en ese sentido no tiene problemas con Suho, se puede decir que es uno de las más sacrificados dentro de su familia. Pero Kai ni siquiera ese tipo de favores lo considera un trabajo.

—¡Descansen! —Grita el líder en la sala de prácticas.

Todos suspiran y se tiran en el suelo, Junmyeon quería hacer pero parece que nadie se quiere levantar para ir a buscar una botella de agua. Como líder siempre debe querer la salud de los demás ante la suya, por eso va a buscar diez botellas de agua para todos.

—Myeon hyung, ¿quieres que te ayude? —Una dulce y calmada voz llama la atención del mayor, este voltea encontrándose con el chino bailarín con cuatro botellas en sus brazos.

—Claro, gracias. —Sonríe.

Era imposible para Kai no mirar ese espectáculo, puede que los demás integrantes estén ocupados en sus cosas pero él observa cada detalle de su relación. Quiere reír, Lay es un idiota y Junmyeon no parece importarle nada.

—Jongin-ah, toma tu botella. —Junmyeon se arrodilla, le ofrece el agua que no tardó en quitarla de su mano. Kai no agradeció, simplemente tomó el líquido que pudo ignorando al mayor.   
Suho lo entiende, ya no quiere batallar con el menor, se levanta y sigue su camino.

Jongin le mira el trasero.

Suspira e intenta calmarse, Kai siente que va a explotar. Últimamente no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con la mujer, cada vez desea mejor dejarla ir mientras le ofrecen su dinero sin hacer nada. En su mirada se nota que no le gusta ofrecer sus servicios, así que mejor la deja en paz.

Había algo que le llamaba la atención a Jongin, ese algo se hacia sentir enfermo y hasta degenerado. El problema es que nada más se siente así cuando piensa en hacerlo con Junmyeon, ya que, si piensa en los demás, su estómago se revuelve y las arcadas amenazan para hacerlo vomitar por su mente e ideas tan asquerosas.

Observa el sudor bajar por la nuca de su líder, esta cae hasta desaparecer en la camisa café clara del mayor. El de piel morena muerde sus labios en un intento que el dolor lo aleje de esos pensamientos, sacude su cabeza y comienza a hablar con su mejor amigo dentro del grupo.

—¿No te parece increíble? —Pregunta al de cejas pobladas, este sin entender responde.

—¿El culo gordo de Junmyeon? —Devuelve la pregunta, Jongin reprime un grito.

—¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? —Dice exaltado. —Hablo de Yifan y Luhan, gracias a ellos tenemos más trabajo y los comentarios en internet cada día con peores.

—Ya no leo los comentarios, simplemente los ignoro y sigo con mi trabajo. —Habla tranquilo, suspira y sonríe al ver como Sehun, Chanyeol y Baekhyun intenta molestar a Junmyeon con sus bromas de doble sentido, Tao ríe ante los curiosos chistes, aunque no le entienda a algunos. —De alguna manera Junmyeon está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Kai confundido por esa palabras le pregunta la razón.

—A pesar de ser el desestresante y el líder, no ha dejado de prestarle atención a ninguno. —Explica. —Ayer tuvimos dos veces sexo, después de eso salió para ayudar al mánager con la agenda y hoy a primera hora estamos ensayando. Él parece que tiene toda la energía de mundo.

—¿Te gusta tener relaciones con él? —Pregunta con una mirada curiosa.

—Claro. —Responde. —Si fuera por mí ahora tendría sexo con él, pero últimamente ha estado desanimado y no quiero causarle tanto estrés. Además que Sehun no lo ha dejado respirar, lo más probable es que ayer también hayan detenido sexo.

Jongin suspira, de igual forma mira a Junmyeon hablando con los demás. Puede ver como Yixing está con Minseok y Jongdae, estos parecían en su mundo conservando, pero el chino a veces miraba al líder.

—¿Lo consideras un idiota? —Le dice Kai a Kyungsoo en voz baja. —A Yixing.

—No puedo juzgarlo, no intenta nada y de todos modos sería muy desubicado que lo haga. Junmyeon nunca le prestaría atención. —Sentencia.

—Bueno, no creo que se atreva a despertarlo con una sorpresa. —Se burla es de piel canela.

Kyungsoo frunce el ceño y lo mira mal, se arrepiente de haberle dicho su primera vez con el líder. De todos modos ya se disculpó con este, no quería ser un violador y la consciencia lo estaba matando.

—¡Levántese! ¡A seguir con la práctica!

El ardor en las piernas, el sudor y algunos calambres demoraron hasta las dos de la tarde, ya dejando a la mayoría libre por hoy. Los diez integrantes se quejan, rápidamente se meten a las duchas sin importar estar con varios al mismos tiempo. 

Junmyeon decidió esperar, tenía mucha ropa sucia e iba aprovechar que los demás estén ocupados para tener algunos momentos de soledad, disfrutar de si mismo. El líder entra al cuarto de lavado y observa a Jongin, quien ya tenía algunas ropas en la lavadora.

—Jongin-ah, ¿también lavando? —Se acerca al menor que lo mira sin expresión, Suho sonríe intentando que no importe su indiferencia. 

Comienza a preparar todo para echar la ropa, el incómodo ambiente los rodea y Junmyeon no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Este suspira y abre la tapa, su celular suena en tono de llama y se ve obligado a contestar. Suho se despide un momento de Kai para salir y hablar con el mánager.

Jongin, en pocas palabras creía que el mundo le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Su fantasía estaba a pocos metros de distancia y no había nadie al rededor para que lo detuviera. Se debate internamente sobre su próximo movimiento, no sabe que hacer hasta que su mano actúa por insisto.

Toma unos boxers usadas por el líder y lo esconde en el trasto con la demás ropa.

Sus manos tiemblan y su cuerpo comienza a sudar, Junmyeon después de algunos segundos entra para saludarlo de nuevo y meter toda la ropa a la lavadora. 

—¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo pálido. —Con preocupacion el líder intenta acercarse, siendo rechazado por el menor.

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. —Casi toda la ropa está limpia, decide salirse escuchando un leve "Jongin" a sus espaldas.

Camina rápido para llegar a su habitación, esta la comparte con Kyungsoo pero este aún no llega. Lo más probable es que no regresa hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Kai saca la ropa interior del mayor y la extiende, su erección se vuelve más difícil de controlar hasta que lo hace.

Huele la ropa usada.

Se siente tan húmedo abajo, piensa que puede venirse sólo con eso. Saca su miembro y lo masturba mientras sigue tocando y oliendo el bóxer gris oscuro. Su extraña fantasía con los minutos le hace llegar al clímax, sintiendo demasiado bien y hasta asqueado, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

Jongin piensa de nuevo, quiere ver el cuerpo sudoroso de las prácticas de Suho bajo suyo, llorando y deseándolo. Ver las gotas de sudor bajando por su frente y lamer todo.

Kim Jongin quería tener sexo con Kim Junmyeon, lo admitía y se sentía enfermo por lo mismo.


	14. MINSEOK - I

Junmyeon después de un tiempo se cuestiona todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, parecía estar desmoronádose en cada año y no podía hacer nada al respecto. La salida de los tres miembros chinos lo ha dejado en un mal estado, los comentarios maliciosos se volvían cada vez más hostigante en busca de respuestas. 

Los fanáticos ya no creían en EXO, la atención que recibían era por morbo, esperando el final de aquel icónico grupo que tocó los corazones de mucha gente. 

Suho, como el líder que era, no lo iba a permitir. 

Puede que su posición de líder cada día esté cayendo más y más, dejando ver su incompetencia ante los problemas y que su lema tan sonado sea solamente un adorno, pero Junmyeon a pesar de todo no quería que todo acabara de esa manera. Luchará por un brillante futuro, aunque este terminara en poco tiempo.

Su salud mental y física las deja de lado, los miembros eran su prioridad y sobre todo había alguien que no dejaba de preocuparlo, Zhang Yixing. El único chino dentro del grupo, teme a lo que podría pasar entorno a este.

Hoy los nueve miembros no tienen prácticas, le dejaron tres días libres por todos los acontecimientos y es de preferencia descansar. Junmyeon en su habitación compartida con Sehun lo mira dormir, el mayor no puede cerrar los ojos y hacer lo mismo, voltea el rostro viendo el reloj en la pared: cinco treinta y tres de la mañana.   
Despertó hace aproximadamente diez minutos y no puede cerrar los ojos, suspira y divaga entre sus más recientes recuerdos.

"A pesar de querer proteger a los menores de esto, puede llegar a un punto donde consume tu cuerpo y mente, ¿no es verdad?".

Hay más con él, ni siquiera piensa dos veces que su situación es la peor. Puede haber peores, los ojos de aquel hombre lleno de decepciones con la esperanza de escapar solamente le da tristeza, Junmyeon no quiere hacer lo mismo, por eso no puede entender su posición.

Cierra los ojos, vuelve a suspirar e intenta estar en una cómoda posición. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta al escuchar como la puerta es abierta, mueve su cuerpo para lograr ver algo más entre la poca luz. Aquella persona se acerca sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a la cama, el mayor reprime un jadeo y siente como se colocan frente a él, tomándolo de las muñecas en cada extremo.

—Soo... ¿qué haces? —Pregunta con inquietud, después de su primera vez habían acordado en no volver hacer algo parecido.

—Sabías que estabas despierto. —Con su voz grueso y rasposa a causa de levantarse hace unos minutos provoca un temblor hacia el mayor. 

El agarre se deshace, Kyungsoo se desploma con lentitud en el cuerpo del líder quedando su cabeza en el pecho. Suho se encuentra nervioso, su corazón late demasiado rápido y tener al menor escuchando le avergüenza.

—Quiero hacerlo. —Dice levantándose, quedando ahora frente a frente. —Me gustas... me gusta hacerlo contigo.

No espera una respuesta del mayor, simplemente junta sus labios en un apasionado beso. Al vocalista le encantaba morder los labios de Junmyeon, el sonido que suelta al hacer esto le hace mal a su propio corazón.   
Kyungsoo planea ser silencioso, después de todo Suho comparte habitación con Sehun quien duerme sin preocupaciones a pocos metros de distancia.

Sin hacer ruido mueve al mayor de lugar dejándolo en perfil, toma las sábanas y las tira a un lado de cama. Baja el elástico del holgado pantalón gris del líder hasta sacarlo completamente de sus piernas, Kyungsoo se desplaza queriendo tomar el lubricante del mueble.

—N-no. —Se llama la atención Junmyeon, el vocalista voltea confundido. —Hace unas horas lo hice con Sehun, estaré bien. 

Con una voz silenciosa sentencia, Kyungsoo asiente algo rígido ante su declaración, suspira e intenta olvidar ese malestar para volver a su trabajo. Saca el condón que trajo consigo de su pantalón, lo abre y entre manos temblorosas lo coloca en su miembro.

Junmyeon muerde sus labios, se siente avergonzado de lo que hará a continuación.   
Con su mano derecha toma su gorda mejilla trasera y la estira un poco, dejando a la vista su apretada entrada.

Kyungsoo jadea, siente que la cordura lo abandona cada vez que ve a Junmyeon y su precioso cuerpo. Encontró su debilidad.

El menor alinea su miembro contra la entrada del líder, muerde sus labios y de forma lenta penetra su interior. Ambos ahogan sus gemidos, el ambiente que los rodea se vuelve caliente, demasiado caliente que a penas pueden respirar.   
Junta su pelvis con el redondo trasero y con lentitud se separa para seguir con movimientos parecidos. 

Junmyeon ya no podía soportarlo, esto era definitivamente un nuevo sentir que le hace querer llorar, las lágrimas ya estaban acumulando en sus ojos y sus labios dolían de tanto moverlo. Sin embargo lo inevitable pasó, Kyungsoo tocó ese punto especial y abrió la boca sacando un gemido ahogado.   
Las lágrimas bajaron cuando el menor se concentró en ese lugar mientras masturba su miembro, el líder no sabe si lo hace a propósito pero cada segundo se acerca su límite.

—Soo, espera. —Estira su brazo para detener los movimientos, poniéndola por la pelvis del menor. —¡Dios!

Aún sin alzar la voz se termina corriendo en la mano del más joven, este da unas últimas estocadas y toca el clímax. Gruñe por la sensación, cierra los ojos y deja ir el buen sentir del sexo por la mañana.   
Suspira y baja la mirada, Junmyeon tembloroso tomando con fuerza su almohada y con su rostro lloroso.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta bajo, saca su miembro del interior se Suho para acomodar todo y tirarlo en el cesto de basura cercano. 

El líder respira antes de contestar, afirma y toma los pañuelos para limpiarse. Kyungsoo simplemente lo observa con curiosidad en sus movimientos. 

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Pregunta tímido, Junmyeon lo notó al instante.

Suho asiente algo sorprendido, el otro le ayuda botando los pañuelos y le acomoda la ropa. El mayor ríe divertido, pensando en lo lindo que actúa.

"Por amor".

Claro que los ama, le pueden hacer lo peor y aún seguirá con ellos... sólo quiere que no lo dejen a un lado, cada día su cordura peligra entorno a eso.  
Ambos cuerpos duermen abrazados, Kyungsoo recuerda cuando no existía el contrato en medio y dormía juntos, abrazados sin importar que alguien los mirase.

De alguna extraña forma, se vuelve nostálgico.

Los dos vocalistas descansan todo lo que pueden, al ser un día libre las preocupaciones por levantarse tarde no existen. Pasan las horas y el ambiente en la habitación se vuelve muy cálido, Suho se siente sofocado por alguna razón. Abre los ojos y un momento es consciente de todo; Kyungsoo y Sehun duermen aferrados a él.

Junmyeon se remueve, ve la hora: doce y diez de la tarde. Entre quejidos levanta los dos cuerpos para comer, estos despiertan después de varios intentos. Kyungsoo toma sus lentes y se estira fuera de la cama, coloca su mano en la cabeza del mayor para revolverse sus cabellos.

—Buenas tardes. —Dice para posteriormente bostezar y salir de la habitación. 

Junmyeon queda pensativo, desde hace unos días lo ha visto actuar extraño y se pregunta el porqué. Deberá hablar más con el menor para evitar cualquier circunstancias.

—Hyung. —Con voz somnolienta el maknae llama al líder. —Dame atención, soy tu bebé.

—¿Qué dices tan temprano? —Ríe divertido, acomoda los cabellos del menor para tener una mejor vista de su rostro. —A levantarse, los demás estarán comiendo ya.

Entre regaños Sehun se levanta, no se preocupa por cambiar de ropa y camina hasta llegar a la puerta, se detiene para preguntar la incógnita que le rodea su cabeza.

—¿Me quieres más que a los demás? —Lo observa esperando una respuesta. —Soy tu favorito, ¿verdad?

—Estás muy raro hoy, Sehun. —De igual forma camina hacia el menor, ahora la diferencia de estatura es más notoria sintiéndose intimidado. —Te cuidé desde que entraste, tienes un lugar en mi corazón. Mi querido bebé grande.

Suho sabe como tener contento al menor, de todos modos no dijo alguna mentira. Sehun era especial, sino fuera por estas circunstancias lo vería genuinamente como su hermano menor quien proteger después de muchos años.

Ambos salen apresurados al comedor, tal como dijo Suho los demás comían en armonía. Habían dos platos aún calientes en la mesa, rápidamente tomaron lugar y siguieron en esa atmósfera tan familiar y amena.

—Junmyeon-ah. —Minseok le llama la atención dos sillas a la derecha. —¿Me puedes ayudar con algo hoy? Necesito comprobar una cosa.

—Claro, nada más lavo mi plato y voy contigo. —Responde.

Termina de comer a los pocos minutos, se despide con todos y lavas los trates que utilizó para encaminarse a la habitación del mayor. Junmyeon antes de salir observa a Yixing, tenía planeado hablar con este terminando de comer. Se disculpa internamente y sale del comedor. 

A los pocos segundos está frente a la puerta de Minseok, toca la puerta para que este le abra esperando poco tiempo hasta ser completamente abierta, dejando a la vista al mayor.

—Entra, tengo que decirte algo. —Deja pasar al otro, Junmyeon sin tener idea alguna decide entrar pensando sobre temas triviales que podrían hablar los dos.

Muy equivocado.

—Junmyeon, seré totalmente sincero contigo. —Se sienta en la cama invitando al otro, el menor al no rechazarlo, obedece. —Quiero cogerte, aquí en mi habitación y ahora. ¿Puedes?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Pregunta sorprendido, de los miembros que prefirieron a las prostitutas y dejaron en claro que no les interesa estar con un hombre ocurre esto. Xiumin y Chen hablaron con el líder acerca de sus servicios, los dos quedaron de acuerdo que no serán necesarios. 

—Baekhyun y Chanyeol siempre están hablando de eso, me da curiosidad. Claro, para intentar algo nuevo. —Sonríe tímido. —¿No quieres?

—¡No! No es eso, si quieres podemos intentarlo. —Titubea. —¿Estás seguro?

El mayor asiente, Suho suspira y no le queda de otra más que aceptar.

—Bueno, para comenzar debes llamarme "Oppa" y eso... 

Definitivamente Junmyeon cada día y nueva experiencia es más extraña que la anterior. Todos parecen tener gustos raros, nadie parecía ser normal en esta familia.

—¿O-oppa? —Dice avergonzado, los ojos de Minseok toman un brillo muy raro que el menor no es capaz de describir. 

—Quítate todo, acuéstate y abre tus piernas. —Ordena. —De prisa, lindura.

Una de las razones del porqué Junmyeon lo consideraba raro era por la inusual forma de tratarlo, siendo que antes se llevaban no tan íntimo.

—¿Así está bien? —Suspira y voltea su rostro, es demasiado vergonzoso. —...Oppa.

—Mierda. —Gruñe el mayor. —Voy a follarme tu travieso coño hasta que no recuerdes más que a Oppa.

Minseok no tiene cordura alguna cuando está excitado, parece un animal en celo que necesita meter su pene en algún orificio.  
Ya con el preservativo puesto introduce su miembro de una estocada, dejando sin aire al menor tembloroso bajo él.

—Myeonnie, tu vagina es muy apretada. —Gime separando más sus piernas, estira sus brazos hasta llegar a ese único lugar; su cuello.

—¡Ah! —Grita antes de ser estrangulado por el más viejo, el miedo invade al líder con esto. Nunca le dijo acerca de estas prácticas, no sabía nada de esto y el terror por no dejar que el aire pase por los pulmones le hace querer huir. 

—Mi líder, mi hermosa líder. —El menor se siente humillado, se refiere como una mujer, él es un hombre y de alguna manera le lastima esto. —Tu linda vagina no deja de apretar, ¿quieres tener a mis hijos? ¿Lo quieres?

"¡No! ¡Déjame!" Quería gritar, siente como la vista se hace más borrosa y su cuello pica. Al momento Minseok lo suelta, pero ni siquiera le da tiempo de respirar antes de seguir con estocadas rápidas y fuertes.

"P O R A M O R".

Junmyeon los ama, a todos. 

Estos pueden hacerle lo que quieran.

Simplemente no lo dejen solo.


	15. SUHO - V

¿Puede ser que algún día dejé de sentirse tan paranoico?

La soledad que ha querido evitar le hace querer llorar, las noches son tan frías que simplemente su mente divaga entre millones de escenarios posibles. Una realidad alternativa, donde el contrato no exista y su posición como líder del grupo no se vea tan afectada con el paso de las perdidas. 

Desea cerrar sus ojos y pensar con claridad, necesita ser sincero consigo mismo al momento de pararse al escenario, observando miles y miles de rostros esperando mucho de él, de todos. Por eso cuando toma su celular y revisa comentarios del público su sangre se congela.

Otra vez están esparciendo información, en su mayoría estos suelen ser falsos o totalmente sacados de contexto. No encuentra posible como pueden tener tanta imaginación y seguridad al momento de publicarlo, aunque todo se resume en dinero.

"¿Quién quiere saber algo interesante?".

Interesante.

"Hay algo llamado 'desestresante' en los grupos".

Desestresante.

"Tengo un amigo que es parte del staff de una empresa, esta es muy grande. Él suele hablar mucho con algunos mánagers encargados".

Empresa.

"Cada grupo tiene uno de esos, en pocas palabras lo utilizan como los servicios sexuales de prostitutas".

Servicios sexuales.

"¿Algo más? Ellos le dan a elegir si un compañero o prostitutas. Aunque los mayores toman el lugar en algunas ocasiones, puede ser el líder del grupo también".

Líder.

"Quedé totalmente sorprendida al saber el nombre de varios desestresantes, pero no lo diré. Necesito **** de dólares para hablar".

No, no puede ser.

"Pista, hay un grupo popular recientemente. Tengo poca información de ellos por lo mismo, pero está entre K××, ××h××× y S×××. Apuesto todo a S×××, se ve tan desesperado por atención.

Desesperado.

Atención.

¿En serio parecía eso?

Los comentarios cada vez lo dejan peor, sabe que en cierta forma no debería tomárselo a pecho, este sabe sus fuertes y bajos. Pero esto puede estar a otro nivel, por las pistas que toma es obvio que se refiere a su grupo, su familia. Las consecuencias sobre esparcir ese tipo de información podría acabar de la peor forma, así que respira hondo tratando de calmarse.

Mira detenidamente su celular, la publicación estaba ahí, sin muchas reacciones ni respuestas a pesar de haber sido publicado hace tres días aproximadamente, de alguna manera se vuelve más seguro que no se lo tomen en serio.

Suspira y reporta la cuenta junto a la publicación, no debe arriesgarse por pocos comentarios. Apaga su celular y mira a un lado de la cama, Sehun está abrazado a este; su rostro se encontraba sin expresión, volviéndose muy atractivo a la vista. Era la madrugada, no habían tenido sexo pero el menor solamente se metió entre sus sábanas y durmió.

Es un poco feliz, decide descansar esta vez. Su mente puede descansar por una noche.

Junmyeon duerme, su cuerpo se relaja buscando el calor en el menor, tan perfecto. En algún momento espera que esta relación pueda seguir así, pareciendo hermanos. 

Pasan las horas y la alarma suena, otra vez se siente extrañamente sofocado despertando. Suho abre los ojos y observa a su alrededor, Kyungsoo durmiendo junto a él tomándolo de la cintura mientras Sehun lo abraza del brazo y pasa una pierna sobre su muslo.

Incómodo, pero cálido.   
Decide despertar ambos cuerpos, últimamente el vocalista ha estado durmiendo con este desde hace semanas. Cuando le preguntó del porqué, este respondió sobre "pesadillas".

—A despertar, hay que ir a la sala de prácticas. —Llama moviendo ambos cuerpos, entre quejidos se levantan de mala gana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ataca Sehun. —¿No tienes tu habitación?

—Tú tienes tu cama, no deberías hablar entonces. —Contesta el más bajo.

Junmyeon los separa, regañando sus malas personalidades al momento de hablar. Estos no se disculpan, sólo salen entre gestos molestos. El mayor se estira, toca su cuello por el dolor de una mordida gracias a Baekhyun hace dos días. 

"Falta unos días y el contrato termina" piensa cambiando sus ropas, menos de cinco días puede ser libre de todo esto. No le gusta tener sexo todos los días, solamente cumple con su trabajo tratando a sus miembros.

"Pero ya no" se responde. Dejarán de ser tan íntimos, no existirá más las caricias o toques juguetones de los demás. Ahora se enfocará totalmente en ser un líder, alguien ejemplar para los ocho chicos.

Los días de entrenamiento se vuelven más ligeros, las relaciones sexuales dejaron de ser lo principal en su día, Kyungsoo dejó de igual forma de visitarlo y dormir con él, todos de alguna manera son distantes y le duele.

"No me dejen solo, seré un buen líder".  
Se decía una y otra vez en aquella mente perturbada, la paranoia de ser descubiertos y arruinar sus carreras o peor aún, sus vidas. El entretenimiento no es nada limpio, todos tienen pecados tomándolos de los tobillos para caer de nuevo en los vicios.

Junmyeon es uno de ellos, siente que sus piernas se encuentran pesadas. Llora, sabe lo que puede pasar si se detiene.

Pero la soledad está al otro lado del camino.

El día de la finalización del contrato llegó tan pronto, se sorprendió de cierta forma. Tres años y cuatro meses pasaron desde ese momento que marcó su vida, la libertad de elegir una pareja sexual o no está a pocas horas.

—¡Hyung! —Grita una escandalosa voz en el pasillo, el mayor se detiene antes de entrar a su habitación. Este observa a Chanyeol acercarse a paso lento, se siente temeroso. —¿Es hoy?

Se refiere al contrato, no tendría sentido si de otra cosa se tratase. Suho afirma, los observa confundido por esas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—En dos horas debo hablar con el mánager, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Frunce el ceño.

El segundo mayor ríe divertido. —Bueno, aún no termina tu contrato. Así que vamos a aprovechar esas horas a lo máximo.

Baekhyun toma de los hombros al líder y Chanyeol abre la puerta de la habitación, se alegran al no ver rastro de Sehun adentrándose rápido, el más alto le pone seguro para que nadie sea capaz de interrumpirlos.

—Rápido, hyung. —Habla Chanyeol. —No hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Junmyeon lo entendió, querían mantener relaciones sexuales los tres, el mismo día a unas pocas horas de la finalización de su contrato. Al líder no le pareció una buena idea, no es de lo que llegan tarde pero al final de cuentas negarse no es una opción. 

—¿Los dos? —Pregunta algo asustados, en sus años no ha estado más que con una persona por actividad. 

Ambos menores asienten, estos ya estaban erectos y con los pantalones en el suelo.

—¡Rápido! Tienes que quitarte la ropa. —Baekhyun quita su camisa para subirse a la cama, la tira al suelo y observa una medias. —Wow, Sehun es muy raro en gustos. ¿Lo hicieron hoy?

Junmyeon baja su pantalones junto a su ropa interior, Chanyeol lo coloca en cuatro abriendo su trasero. Suho asiente tímidamente, baja la mirada ante la vergüenza de ser tocado por cuatro manos al mismo tiempo. Cada vez se supera.

—Chanyeol te cogerá el trasero. —Toma la barbilla del líder, subiendo su mirada. —Ya sabes que tienes que hacer conmigo, Junmyeon.

El líder quiere regalarle por no utilizar el "hyung" y llamarle de forma tan irrespetuosa antes de sentir un dedo entrando por atrás. Los dedos de Chanyeol son largos y gruesos, siempre se ha mantenido incómodo cuando este lo prepara. 

—Chupa. —Posa el erecto miembro cerca de sus labios, Junmyeon saca la lengua para comenzar su trabajo.

El más alto vacía un poco de lubricante para meter otro dedo, Baekhyun gime cuando el líder hace maravillas con su lengua. Chanyeol lo mira con mala cara, se supone que no se iba adelantar y quedaron de acuerdo, este sólo le guiño un ojo y sonríe con sarna. El rapero gruñe y saca los dedos del mayor, masturba su miembro y alcanza un preservativo para colocarlo rápido.

—No lo hagas muy duro, me puede morder otra vez. —Le llama la atención el vocalista, Chanyeol asiente y lo mete lento.

Junmyeon gime con la boca llena, su cuerpo está muy caliente y su cabeza da vueltas por lo mismo. Es tomado de la cintura para continuar con embestidas lentas pero profundas, los gemidos de los tres hombres llena la caliente habitación. Pasando las horas entre turnarse para que el líder reciba toda la energía de los más jóvenes sin detenerse.

Ya era hora de reunirse con el mánager, Chanyeol y Baekhyun parecían olvidarlo mientras ocupaban su boca y entrada. Durante el tiempo que pasó con los dos el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada con fuerza los separa al instante, el mánager tocaba molesto llamando a Junmyeon.

—¡Abre la puerta! Se que estás adentro, son escandalosos. —Grita continuando golpeando la puerta, los demás no tuvieron más opción que vestirse e irse algo avergonzados.

Junmyeon entra en pánico, está totalmente desnudo oliendo a sexo y lleno de semen en su cara. Le pide al mánager esperar en la puerta pero este ya había entrado, lo mira desganado y suspira. Sale de la habitación dejándole cinco minutos para arreglarse.

—Maldición, Junmyeon-ah. ¿No pudiste negarte hoy? Te estuve esperando durante casi una hora.

—Perdón. —Se disculpa abriendo la puerta, todo se veía más ordenado y las ventanas dejaron entrar aire quitando el pesado aroma. —No pude negarme, mi contrato no terminaba aún.

—Los tienes muy mimados, sabes que puedes negarte cuando quieras. —Saca los papeles y una pluma. —No puedes hacer lo que ellos quieran siempre, ahora en adelante piensa en ti y disfruta tu juventud pero sin excesos.

El menor lee el nuevo contrato, teniendo el mismo que los demás contando el sueldo y libertades como obligaciones. Observa una parte de estas quedando algo confundido.

—Un psicólogo, debes ir al psicólogo aunque sea cinco sesiones como mínimo. Tu salud mental es importante, por eso él debe hacernos saber si todo está bien allí. —Señala su cabeza, refiriéndose a su mente. —Empiezas mañana, sólo firma ahora.

Junmyeon asiente y firma, en ese momento siente un peso caer sobre sus hombros. Extraño, pareciera que todo se complicaría de ahora en adelante.


	16. YIXING - I

Kim Junmyeon siempre ha mantenido sus metas estables cuando se trata de su futuro como grupo y líder, no quiere que todo por lo que ha luchado los doces jóvenes alguna vez termine por no ser cuidadoso. Ahora, ya es libre.

Los servicios sexuales que ha estado trabajando por tres años han acabado ee buena forma; sin infecciones, sin maltrato, buen pago, ayuda psicológica. Suho piensa que este último le podría ayudar con un pequeño problema.

—¿Está bien querer no estar solo? 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Responde el psicólogo, un hombre algo mayor.

—Soy el líder del grupo, me gusta compartir el escenario con ellos y cantar o bailar... quiero ser un soporte para que nada malo pase, estar juntos hasta el final. —Su voz se encontraba más baja de lo normal, también le asusta ser tan honesto con una persona.

—En pocas palabras, ¿quieres que te necesiten? 

Junmyeon abre los ojos, suda frío y sus manos tiemblan. El tiempo se detiene, parece darse cuenta de un detalle que ha dejado escapar.

—No, no tan así. Quiero decir, con tener totalmente su confianza y sean honestos conmigo. —Titubea, piensa cuidadosamente en las miles a respuesta que puede dar. —Puedo hacer lo que sea por ellos, nada más quiero que pongan de su parte.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Qué pasa si ellos no quieren tu compañía? —Lo mira directamente a los ojos, el menor se hace pequeño. —Has sufrido tres pérdidas, tres chinos que ahora regresaron a su lugar y comienzan una carrera en solitario. ¿Quieres que eso pase con los demás?

—EXO es un grupo, una familia. Entiendo si quieren seguir subiendo de nivel y crearse una imagen individual, a mi también me gustaría hacer ese tipo de proyecto en algún punto de mi vida. —Su labio tiembla. —Pero, no quiero que olviden sus comienzos. Creo que la peor traición es tratar de olvidar tus anteriores pasos y a las personas que sostuvieron tus manos.

—¿Es una indirecta para uno de los tres? 

—Tal vez, sé que no puedes escapar de tu pasado. Tendrá que enfrentar al grupo en un tiempo, solamente me interesa su reacción y su última conclusión. —Es sincero, Yifan siempre ha sido un tema controversial para sí mismo. —Muy unidos, los dos lo éramos. Eramos líderes, éramos como "figuras paternas/maternas" dentro... parece un divorcio, él se llevó a dos niños.

Trata de reír por el mal chiste, aunque las lágrimas bajaban sin parar.

—¿Quieres que todo termine? Dos niños tomaron su mano. —Sigue el mismo contexto para aliviar el ambiente. —¿Podrás soportar uno más?

Junmyeon estaba casi seguro que se refiere a Yixing, el último chino dentro del grupo. Suspira y toma un pañuelo que el hombre mayor le pasa, limpia sus lágrimas y habla.

—No tengo idea.

El otro hombre nada más guarda silencio, agradece que Junmyeon en todas la secciones sea tan honesto y hable de sus males para poder ayudarlo mejor. 

Suho descansa, después de unos meses todo parece estar yendo de maravilla dentro. Los miembros son tranquilos, no tiene ningún encuentro romántico o sexual desde que se terminó todo acerca del desestresante, pero también puede sentir una especie de distancia entre él y los demás.

Sehun sigue igual, tocando y acariciando su cuerpo para avergonzarlo sin llegar a otras acciones. Chanyeol y Baekhyun dejaron de hablar tan abiertamente de sus experiencias sexuales, ahora actúan como niños cerca de él. Minseok y Jongdae parecen estar en el mismo nivel, trazan su línea sin mencionar nada acerca de los sucesos de hace unos meses. Jongin dejó de esquivarlo tanto, se ha mostrado más abierto y sincero a su persona, llegando a veces a pedir consejos y ayudarle con el baile. Kyungsoo definitivamente se ha alejado de él, eso lo lastima. Yixing parece ser más cauteloso a la hora de hablarle, Junmyeon cree que está guardando un secreto.

El líder no puede evitar ser paranoico, no quiere volver a pasar la cuarta perdida y verlos alejarse una vez más. Necesita ser fuerte y encuentra necesario enfocarse en todos los posibles futuros en su cabeza, tanto grupal como individualmente. El egoísmo no lo hace mejor que otros, suspira y planea los mejor para todos.

—Kyungsoo, ¿tienes algo que decirme? —Suho acorrala al menor en la cocina, este preparaba la comida para los miembros. 

—No, no tengo nada que decir. —Responde sin voltear su rostro.

—¿Hay algo que te incomode? No hemos hablando bien desde hace un tiempo, ¿estás bien?

—Excelente, me encuentro muy tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

Suho alza su rostro confundido.

—Bien, me siento de la misma forma. Pero a la vez preocupado contigo y Yixing, han actuado raro desde... eso.

Kyungsoo suspira, estira su cuello y voltea mirándolo fijamente con ese rostro serio. 

—Estoy bien, de alguna manera me sentía muy dependiente a ti cuando dabas tus servicios. Nada importante, sólo te quería para sexo. —Responde volviendo a prestarle atención a la comida. Kyungsoo no es un mal mentiroso, pero la incomodidad en su pecho no se va.

—¿Sexo? —Dice sorprendido por la actitud del otro. —Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

Planea irse, a veces desea no buscar la estabilidad de los demás por la suya ya que puede terminar peor que el otro.

—Pero hay algo que si me tiene inquieto, creo que nada más hyung podría resolverlo. 

—¿Qué es? —Se emociona, es la primera vez en meses que el menor le cuenta de sus cosas. 

—¿Puedo besarte? Nada más un poco.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Suho se siente mal, separa sus labios por el shock del momento. Ese tipo de favores les dijo adiós, volver para morder la manzana prohibida y ser castigado por sus pecados.  
Piensa y piensa, quiere que sean honestos con él, lo logra pero esto puede cruzar el límite que existió tan pronto finalizó el contrato.

—¿Puedo? —Vuelve a preguntar nervioso.

Junmyeon se rinde esta vez, deja que el menor toque la delgada y débil línea encargada de poner distancia a su límite tan atrayente.

Kyungsoo se aleja de la estufa, acercándose al mayor para tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo a su manera; lento y profundo. Quiere saborear, quiere recordar, necesita poseerlo y hacerle la idea sobre Junmyeon, un futuro donde puedan estar unidos sin contrato, sin miembros, sin Sehun, sin Yixing.

—¡E-espera! —Gime el líder, Kyungsoo sale de su trance separándose sonrojado con los labios hinchados y jadeante, de la misma forma que el mayor.

—Oh, lo siento. —Se disculpa volteando su cuerpo, estaba demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo. —Creo que me emocioné.

—No te disculpes, te detuviste cuando lo pedí. No tiene nada de malo querer besar a alguien. —Intenta consolarlo, Kyungsoo no ayuda para nada.

—¿Incluso si nada más pienso en besarte a ti?

—Soo...

Junmyeon no estaba listo para cualquier tipo de interés romántico, el mínimo movimiento confunde sus acciones y lo vuelve en su contra. Él ama a todos sus miembros por igual, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades su cuidado no bajará en el absoluto.

—Fue un estúpido comentario, lo sé. —Junmyeon niega, el vocalista lo ignora. —¿Podrías dejarme solo? Necesito terminar de cocinar, por favor.

El líder asiente, sale de la cocina para darle su espacio e intentar dedicarse a Yixing. Va a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, toca la puerta y esta es abierta con el chino bailarín.

—¡Myonnie! ¿Pasa algo? —Lo deja pasar a su habitación, ambos entran y Yixing cierra la puerta.

Junmyeon se sienta en la esquina de la cama, le parece familiar este tipo de situaciones, niega repetidas veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Te he notado algo extraño, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta preocupado. 

—¿Cómo un secreto? —Alza la ceja y muerde su labio mirando directamente al mayor, Suho se pone nervioso. —Si te lo digo no será un secreto, pero ¿puedes adivinarlo?

El líder desde siempre ha sido consciente de la personalidad tan hostil que toma el chino en unos momentos, jugando con él. Intenta hablar con tranquilidad para que Lay no sea totalmente honesto. El mayor niega al poco tiempo, se siguen viendo y el chino ríe.

—Estoy jugando, no oculto nada si eso te preocupa. —Muesta sus lindos hoyuelos al mayor, este suspira. —Sabes que nunca tendría secretos contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

Suho asiente, se siente algo ridículo ahora mismo. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Yixing afirma. —Es algo fuera de lugar, pero... si pasa algo relacionado con irte a china y eso, ¿me lo contarías?

Lay parpadea confundido, no sabe donde está yendo la conversación y eso puede ser peligroso para ambos.

—¿Crees que no? Dios, me gusta estar en EXO. —Responde acercandose al mayor. —Eres un buen líder, los considero mi familia y planea hacerlo hasta el final. Sabes que hay problemas más grandes que nosotros, la propia empresa no puede meter su cuchara en situaciones extrajeras.

—Lo sé. —Infla sus cachetes. —Y es triste, para nosotros... para todos.

Se miran, Yixing lo mira debajo y Junmyeon tiene que alzar la mirada para hablar directamente. El tiempo pasó desapercibido, ambos cierran los ojos y se dejan guiar por el mismo impulso dado por diferentes sentimientos.

Yixing tiene acorralado a Junmyeon en la cama, ambos callan y Lay da el primer paso besando los aún hinchados labios del mayor, no quiere preguntar, solamente dejarse guiar por el contínuo latir de su corazón.  
Esperan que las paredes sean sordas ante esto, un cuerpo necesitado de amor y el otro de tranquilidad por un buen futuro. El chino acaricia el desnudo cuerpo pálido bajo suyo, Suho solamente se dejaba hacer.

"No lo digas".

"No lo hagas".

—Si te dejo hacerlo, ¿te quedarás aquí? —Un gemido escapa de sus labios, hace mucho tiempo que no era abierto de tal forma.

—Ninguno de los dos sabe la respuesta correcta. —Le responde besando el cuello limpio de caricias, anhelaba hacerlo con tantas ganas.

Junmyeon gime bajo y abraza los hombros del bailarín, sus piernas temblorosas se cierran cuando el conocido cosquilleo lo golpea para terminar.

Es una lástima que las paredes cuenten los secretos de la habitación.


	17. JONGIN - II

Decir que la desesperación le recorre su cuerpo es poco, quiere llorar de la impotencia que siente en este mismo momento.

Junmyeon ahora mismo se encuentra saliendo de la habitación de Yixing, sus ropas arrugadas y su cabello desordenado puede causar más de mil malos pensamientos que, al final, son verdaderos.

—Te amo, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de ello. 

"Basta, basta" 

—¿Puedes creerlo? Lo siento, fue inevitable.

"No sigas".

—No me mires así, es doloroso.

"No quiero escucharlo".

—Myeonnie, sabes que no soy Yifan... ¿verdad? 

"No lo sé".

Zhang Yixing acabó dando un mal paso, ahora la mente lastimada de Junmyeon paga las consecuencias.  
Corre hasta llegar a su habitación, Sehun lo mira confundido y el mayor se maldice. No le presta atención cuando el menor le llama, causando una mirada triste en el mismo.

Junmyeon solamente aclarar sus ideas, se encierra en el baño y toma una larga ducha con agua fría, esperando que le ayude con sus pensamientos.  
Mira las gotas caer al suelo, no sabe si su lágrimas también se mezclaron, su confusión le provocar querer gritar, pero aguanta todo.

Desde siempre lo ha hecho, ¿por qué ahora no?

Sehun toca la puerta del baño, llama al líder pidiendo una explicación sobre su raro comportamiento, se escuchaba preocupado. Suho lo entiende, suspira y sale aún mojado. Toma una toalla secando su cuerpo, pensaba salir de esa forma afuera, nota unos pequeños gran detalles en el espejo; marcas de besos.

Todo parecía estar en su contra este momento, lo último que necesita son más pregunta que responder.   
Se coloca su pijama holgada, esta tapa gran parte de su cuerpo mostrando parte de su cuello. 

—Myeonnie hyung, ¿qué pasa? —Habla con su clásico puchero, Suho se siente más que culpable. —¡No trates de ignorarme esta vez! 

El líder sonríe, le gusta esa parte caprichosa y mimada del menor, de alguna forma le hace saber que está preocupado por él.

—Nada, Hunnie. —Alza el rostro, se miran directamente. —Estoy cansado, muy cansado de esto.

Suho tendría que ser muy ingenuo para creer que Sehun no conoce cada mínimo detalle, sobre todo en sus expresiones cuando algo es obvio que lo perturba.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —Lo toma de las manos, no lo dejará ir. 

Las manos de Sehun son largas, delicadas y muy cuidadas. Las manos de Junmyeon son pequeñas, sus dedos son gorditos y algo toscas por el trabajo. Al menor le gusta decir que se complementan perfecto.

—Quiero dormir, si quieres puedes acompañarme. —Responde.

El más alto asiente de acuerdo, ambos se encaminan a la cama del menor. Junmyeon se acuesta dándole la espalda, Sehun al ver esto suspira, todo parece tan distante cuando hace unos días su relación iba tan bien.

—No quiero hacer preguntas al respecto. —Junmyeon tiene un escalofrío por la voz baja del menor, está hablando serio. —Pero... ¿p-puedes confiar en mí? 

Muerde su labio con fuerza, el líder va a perder la cabeza. Junmyeon decide voltearse sin mirarlo a los ojos, colocando su frente en el pecho del menor.

—Claro que confío en ti, eres mi gran bebé. —Cumple con los caprichos de Sehun, abrazando su espalda. —Te quiero mucho, eres consciente de ello desde el principio.

Como si fueran hermanos, un sentimiento tan cálido que no tiene toques sexuales ni románticos.

Eso necesita Junmyeon ahora.

Aunque Sehun no comparte la misma idea.

El menor acaricia su cabellos con toda delicadeza del mundo, besa su cabeza tratando de transmitirle todo su sentir, esperando que algún su corazón ingenuo pueda ser correspondido.   
Suho se duerme, Sehun lo agradece.

—Mentiroso. 

Ambos cuerpos culpables duermen juntos, con el temor de separarse y que la soledad se apodere de ellos, consumiendo todo signo de vida. 

Junmyeon sueña, se encuentra tan estresado y confundido con todo lo que le rodea que hasta en sus sueños no puede escapar de un devastador final. Sabe que tiene que elegir, aunque su mayor miedo se haga presente y su grupo, su familia tenga que sufrir las consecuencias otra vez.

Otra vez.

Otra pérdida.

Nueve miembros, todos son un propio mundo con sentimientos diferentes respecto a un tema determinado. Es muy estupido llegar a pensar una salida sin que alguno se sienta lastimado, por eso piensa tanto que su cabeza duele, una conclusión donde nada más el herido sea la persona que lo provoque.

Suho toma su responsabilidad. No hay una idea clara, no sabe por dónde mirar. Corre y corre, al final siempre habrá una luz.

Despierta frío sin compañía, Sehun no está, toma su celular y observa las notificaciones, observando los mensajes de los demás.

"El mánager quiere que lo acompañemos, Jongin debe terminar sus deberes y Junmyeon está durmiendo. Volveremos a las doce y media".

Son las nueve cincuenta y dos. El mensaje lo enviaron hace media hora.

Junmyeon suspira, se levanta de la cama para estirar su cuerpo. Sus caderas duelen, hace tiempo no tiene sexo y más con esa intensidad del chino, no podía ni respirar entre cada estocada. Aleja esos pensamientos, no cree que sea bueno pensar otra vez en Yixing, solamente termina confundiéndose más. 

Decide salir de la habitación, todos se fueron a excepción de Jongin, Suho piensa que sería una buena idea hablar con el menor para no estar tan solo.

Grave error, aunque no lo supo hasta que el moreno lo observó. Su mirada, sus ojos y la forma en la que cerraba la boca, su expresión le recordaba algo.

Su relación cuando existía el contrato, el viejo Kai que lo juzga con desdén.

—Los demás salieron, nos dejaron solos. intenta entablar una conversación con el más alto, aunque sólo recibe incómodo silencio. —Debieron despertarme, puede ser algo urgente si los llamó a todos. 

Silencio, sólo silencio. A este punto Suho se notaba desesperado, hace mucho no pasaba esto. Hoy no era su día.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callado, ¿te molesta algo? —El líder lo toma del hombro en un intento de hablar, fue un mal movimiento.

—Me molestas, tu me molestas mucho. —Finalmente habla, pero no eran las palabras que se esperó. —Parece que siempre vuelves a lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Frunce el ceño angustiado. —No te entiendo, Nini.

—¿Estás saliendo con Yixing hyung? —Pregunta directo. El nerviosismo de Junmyeon no tardó en llegar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el sudor comienza a bajar de su frente. 

El mayor niega, muerde sus labios y piensa en una excusa, lo que sea. 

—¿Por qué estaban teniendo sexo en su habitación entonces? —Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, el mayor por inercia da pasos atrás chocando contra el mueble de la cocina. —Responde, hyung.

Junmyeon quiere llorar, no sabe que responder, sus manos tiemblan y sus rodillas se sienten débiles. Su cerebro parece ir a mil por segundo, piensa en todo y a la vez en nada, llegando al punto de querer desmoronarse ahí mismo.

—N-no sé, no lo sé. —Su garganta arde, quiere gritar y otra vez se traga todo su sentir. 

—¿No lo sabes? Entonces puedes hacerlo con cualquier de nuevo. —Se acerca, el mayor está totalmente acorralado. —Incluso conmigo.

El mayor desde hace tiempo está buscando una respuesta a todo esto, parece que no lo dejará tranquilo hasta que lo termine intoxicando por completo.  
No sabe que pasa, parece un muñeco que cualquier persona pueda manejar. 

Que cualquiera de los ochos miembros pueda manejar.

Kai lo alza, planear follarlo a su gusto en la cocina. Sus pantalones y ropa interior lo deja en el frío suelo, mira esos blancos muslos con los cuales han robado parte de sus suspiros, por no decir que todos.  
A Jongin no le importa nada más en este momento, saca su erecro miembro y juega con su entrada.

—Esper- ¡ah! —Junmyeon grita cuando el menor entra de una estocada, este oculta su cabeza en el cuello aún cubierto por la camisa.

"Duele, no importa".

Toma sus lastimadas caderas con fuerza, Junmyeon tiene que sostenerse sobre la tonificada espalda del bailarín si no quería colapsar por el lava manos. 

—Precioso, eres un buen líder. —Saca su lengua lamiendo el sudor que bajaba por sus regordetas mejillas, saborea con gusto hasta atacar su objeto, aquella boca tan sensual que siempre se encontraba gimiendo el nombre de otros hombres. —Cumples con todos, hazlo conmigo.

De pronto de detiene, el mayor lo agradece suspirando, pero se vuelve lento y profundo. Los movimientos que le hacen perder la cabeza.

—¡Dios! —Abre la boca, gime cuando toca ese punto dulce donde su vista se vuelve borrosa, se deja guiar por las sensaciones. 

Jongin sigue torturando su punto débil mientras lo mastuba y deposita besos en su rostro. Junmyeon está sobre estimulado, tanto que llora y gime sin parar.   
En pocos movimientos más termina dentro del líder, ahogando un gemido por aquel líquido caliente en su interior. En los próximos segundo de igual forma se corre, flexiona sus dedos de los pies y acerca el cuerpo del bailarín con sus piernas, manchando sus camisas.

—Estoy seguro que Yixing lloraría al verte así. —Lo sostiene de las mejillas, estas se encuentran sonrojadas y sudadas, se veían tan bien. —Después de todo te hice mío.

"Cállate, por favor".

Quiere parar todo, no puede soportar hablar de Yixing. 

—Mírate, tan perdido en el placer. —Juega con los labios del mayor, metiendo su pulgar dentro. —Chupa.

Junmyeon sigue las órdenes, es la primera vez que siente tan íntimo con el menor. Parece una nueva relación abrirse.

—A Kyungsoo le gustas, ¿lo sabes?

Y otra cerrarse.

Nada bueno terminará en todo esto, aún está buscando la respuesta a sus problemas, sin embargo todo está más cerca de lo cree.

—No.


	18. CHANYEOL - II

Todo tenía un límite, parace que Suho no lo conoce y él mismo juega con ello antes de quedar completamente solo. Camina sin rumbo tomando la manos de sus integrantes, cada vez presiona con más fuerza, haciendo sus nudillos blancos para que nadie se aleje.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —Pregunta aquel conocido hombre de barba blanca, Junmyeon le sonríe y es sincero.

—Mejor, creo que todo está yendo bien. —Juega con sus manos, intenta que el doctor no lo vea. —La comunicación en el grupo está perfecta.

—¿Ah sí? —Alza una ceja. —¿Con todos? 

El menor vacila un poco antes de contestar, recordando a Kyungsoo y como se ha alejado de Yixing desde hace días, en su defensa piensa que está confundido y merece su tiempo a solas.

—Sí. —Miente, él lo sabe. 

El doctor habla y habla, Junmyeon escucha cada palabra con sumo de detalle, esperando que le ayude en algunos inconvenientes que le provocan el malestar en su pecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado con todos? Cuéntame, ¿ahora tienen pareja? —Lo mira fijamente, Suho no pudo evitar volverse pequeño ante la mínimo reacción.

Parejas.

Lo más probable que mujeres.

No lo han hablando, todos parecen cansado por las actividades que dejan los romances en un segundo plano, hasta él lo hace. Esa pregunta lo vuelve loco lentamente, tener pareja conllevaría mucha responsabilidad y tiempo cuando eres un artista, no sabe que podría ocurrir si eso se volviera a repetir.

—No lo sé, no lo creo. —Lo mira tragando grueso, por alguna razón está nervioso. —Me habrían dicho, no es algo que se toma a la ligera de todos modos.

—Te entiendo, siento los artistas favoritos del público y muchas fanáticas detrás de ustedes. —Suspira. —¿Y usted?

—¿Perdón? —Pregunta confundido.

—Sobre citas, hombres y mujeres... ¿qué hay de usted? —Acomoda sus lentes. —¿Ha tenido algún romance desde que finalizó el contrato?

Junmyeon se pierde en su mundo, intenta recordar un algún punto de su vida donde se ha enamorado desde que debutó y el contrato comenzó. No hay nada, por lo tanto niega con la cabeza apenado.

—¿No? —Se sorprende. —¿Qué me dices de algo parecido? Me refiero... algo más allá del sexo en esos años.

El menor abre los ojos con asombro, hay una persona en específico que se sentía tan a gusto que no eran necesario las palabras, se entendían a pesar que se veían por mucho tiempo, cuando cruzaban miradas estaba ese brillo tan característico.

Un amor que a penas iba a florecer. 

Un amor que le hizo pedazos el corazón, llenándolo de inseguridad.

Un amor que no puede llamar amor.

—Yifan. —Suelta sin pensarlo, rápidamente se da cuenta de su error. —¡No! M-me equiv-

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedes desahogarte. —Le da una sonrisa gentil.

Junmyeon niega, no puede hablar, no quiere hablar de él. Baja la cabeza, escucha como el otro suspira y cambia el tema para aliviar los últimos minutos de la sesión.

El romance es complicado, más cuando sabes que no se puede hacer nada. Miras a tu alrededor y lo observas irse sin darse la vuelta, te sientes usado y crees que todos estos años sólo fueron un simple juego para la otra persona. Tus sentimientos se hacen pedazos, la primera perdida antes de intoxicarse en el egoísmo disfrazado.

Por que nunca quiso dejarlo ir.

Nunca quiso que esto pasara.

El romance lo destruye, el amor solamente lo hace caer más y más en lo profundo del abismo donde cortan su respiración. Agarrando las manos para no seguir yendo más profundo, sabiendo que algún día tendría que salir por su propia cuenta.

Junmyeon camina hacia su habitación, si piensa más en sus problemas diría que no ha acomodado en un largo tiempo, siendo un poco desordenado su clóset. Lo considera una buena idea para evitar abrumarse, un descanso.

—Oh. —El líder se da cuenta de otro cuerpo caminando hacia su dirección, se tensa al verlo. —Hola... Yixing.

El chino sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos, mira al mayor con sus ojos gentiles.

—Hola, Myeonnie hyung. —Regresa el saludo. —Te estaba buscando, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Seré rápido, es una pequeña duda.

—Claro. —Sonríe incómodo. —¿Qué pasa?

Lay suspira, rasca su nuca mientras piensa las palabras correctas. Junmyeon juega con sus dedos nervioso, tiene un mal presentimiento.

—Tú... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ¿fue malo? —Pregunta apenado.

—¿Qué? —Por un momento dejó de funcionar, rápidamente procesa las palabras para responder. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No es por nada, pero literalmente después de terminar en seguida te fuiste corriendo, ¿hice algo mal? 

—¡No! No, no. —Niega repetidas veces al ver le expresión en el rostro del chino. —Quiero decir, se sintió bien en su momento. Pero luego me sentí mal por otras cuestiones, no tiene relación contigo.

Yixing abre los ojos sorprendido, su boca parecía moverse para decir algo pero calla.

—¿Sehun? 

El mayor alza su ceja confundido ante el nombre del menor del grupo, pregunta la razón.

—Siempre han estado muy unidos. —Reponde pensativo, en sus ojos muestra signos de dolor; rechazo. —¿Es Kyungsoo? ¿Yif-

—Yixing, basta. Ninguno de ellos tiene algo que ver, puedo sentirme mal en un momento y es normal. —Miente, duele mucho. —He sido más de tres años el desestresante, nunca he mantenido relaciones sexuales contigo y fue raro para mí al final, me sentía de alguna manera extraño con ello. 

Lay calló, entendía esa parte pero era obvio la mentira en sus palabras. Más cuando parece no querer escuchar el nombre de su antiguo líder. Lo comprende, intercambian más palabras para salir de su vista.

Duele, el rechazo duele. Más cuando ni siquiera sabe que lo hace, excusándose al no tener un manejo de sus emociones.

Tal vez Yixing no debió dar ese paso, probando su suerte.  
Ambos corazones se alejan, los diferentes sentimientos por el otro son la verdadera sentencia de su final, su inevitable final.

Junmyeon entra rápido a su habitación, inhala y exhala con rapidez gracias a la situación tan tensa que pasó hace pocos minutos. Es sincero consigo mismo, no quiere arruinar la relación que lleva con todos en el grupo, pero una parte desea encontrar esa amada respuesta a sus problemas. Suspira y mira a su alrededor, se repone para volver a ponerle todo la atención a su clóset.

Toma ropas viejas; en su mayoría pantalones sueltos y camisas holgadas. Las acomoda en su lugar poco a poco, al ver tanta cantidad se regaña mentalmente por ser desordenado con sus cosas, haciendo que ahora esté con mayor trabajo. 

—¡Hyung! —Chanyeol toca la puerta gritando, Junmyeon deja la ropa pero el más alto ya había entrado. —¡Es urgente!

—¿Qué pasó? —Habla con una voz preocupada. 

—¿Tienes el juego que compró Baekhyun hace ocho días? —Suelta sonriendo. —Quiero jugarlo, dijo que lo escondió en tu habitación para que esperara hasta terminarlo, pero ya lo hizo antier, así que ya quiero hacerlo.

Junmyeon suspira ante su pequeño gigante, siempre le ha gustado la personalidad tan juguetona del menor pareciendo un niño, sino fuera por su altura lo más probable es que pase desapercibido.

—No me comentó nada... puedes ayudarme a ordenar y ahí lo buscamos los dos. —Chanyeol asiente sentándose frente al clóset, Suho se ocupa de la ropa y el rapero de las cajas.

Cajas de zapatos.

Fue inevitable no encontrarse las zapatillas que le había regalado, abrió la caja y las vio; eran negras con mayor plataforma, elegantes y sensuales, uno de sus favoritos.   
Junmyeon nota que Chanyeol dejó de moverse, baja la cabeza y observa la razón.

—H-ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Titubea el más alto, sus orejas tomaron un tono rojo luciendo adorable.

—Sí... mucho tiempo. —Responde nervioso. 

—Te veías bien en ellos, muy sexy. 

La situación si que era abrumadora para los dos, siguiendo respondiéndose hasta llegar algún punto que ninguno se le ocurrió.

Ahora, en la cama del mayor, Junmyeon se encuentra recreando los viejos recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo. Los zapatos de tacón hacen presión entre las sábanas, los gemidos ahogados y las pieles chocando eran los sonidos en aquella habitación.

Chanyeol lo sostiene sus caderas con fuerza, marcando sus dedos y el ritmo de la embestidas. Junmyeon acostumbrado salta al ritmo rápido del menor; rápido y profundo, dejándolo sin respirar. 

Kim Junmyeon sabía que estaba mal, pero por este momento disfruta de ser deliciosamente abierto sin importarle las incómodas zapatillas en sus pies. Cumple con los deseos del rapero, al final parece volver a lo mismo.

Sus muslos se contraen, tiemblan y gimen en voz alta antes de correrse casi al mismo tiempo, ardiendo en su interior por los fluidos ajenos.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpa Chanyeol al correrse dentro, moviéndose para caer los dos en la cama. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. —Dice sonriendo aunque se sintiera verdaderamente incómodo.

—No lo digo por eso, bueno sí, pero no completamente. —Intenta explicar. —Me refiero al sexo, lo siento si te sentiste obligado.

—Nunca me sentiría así con ustedes. 

—Lo sé. —Suspira. —Y eso es lo malo.

No responde, solamente sella su silencio uniendo sus labios una última vez antes de reponerse.

Por que Chanyeol se siente como un aprovechado.

Junmyeon solamente quiere que lo necesiten.


	19. BAEKHYUN - II

El tiempo siempre se encargaba de reparar las viejas heridas, al menos eso siempre escuchaba de la gente. Pero estaba más que alejado de la realidad, confiar totalmente de esto era una farsa.

Actúa y vive en el presente.

Recuerda y entiende, el perdón sólo lo ganan las personas buenas.

Junmyeon no tenía algún rencor hacia ninguno de sus tres miembros que decidieron irse, está feliz al escuchar o ver en sus redes sociales los logros que consiguen en sus carreras en solitario. 

Siguen haciendo música, la disfrutan y ahora se ven más feliz con ello. No puede culparlo, la empresa dio malos pasos al momento de tratarlos.

Como si fueran nada, esperando que den todo y ellos no mueven un dedo.

—¿Estás contento con tu vida? —Pregunta el psicológico mirando al menor, este asiente sonriendo. 

—Creo que ahora no hay problemas, me he sentido muy bien durante estas últimas semanas. —Es sincero consigo mismo.

No miente, a pesar de los inconvenientes hace dos semanas la relación que mantiene con los demás ha mejorado. Ya no existe el contacto sexual, pero siempre están ahí cada vez que tienen algún problema.

Ahora parece actuar como un verdadero líder. 

—Te ves bien. —Halaga el viejo, cierra los ojos sonriendo ligeramente.

—Por que estoy bien. —Responde de inmediato. —Me siento genial.

Lo cree, su mente divaga un poco, aunque intenta no mostrarse tan nervioso ya que son las últimas sesiones antes de continuar con su agenda normal.

—Ya lo creo, me gusta como el brillo en tus ojos regresa poco a poco. —Suspira sonriendo, baja la libreta y acomoda sus lentes. —Eres una buena persona, un muy buen líder y no tiene nada de malo ser algo egoísta. Debes entender las dificultades de toda persona y no cerrarte la mente, después de todo necesitamos siempre subir de nivel en esta vida.

Junmyeon cierra los ojos relajado, lo más posible que pueda fingir. Él es egoísta, pero no puede comprender del todo las acciones de los demás.

¿Está mal quererlos todos juntos?

¿Está mal sentirse triste cuando ve los logros de los demás?

¿Está mal ser tan egoísta?

El menor ahí no puede tomarse enserio, nada de lo que dice o piensa logrará hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Camina y camina sin un rumbo fijo, todo está tan oscuro que a penas puede ver sus propias manos, se toma de las paredes para no perderse en el camino. Desde hace más de tres años se siente así, no puede encontrar el final de la ruta.

Tal vez no hay un final.

"No, tiene que haber uno. Siempre hay un final para todo".

Sabe que sus palabras van dirigidas a ese hombre, el que acabó con él. Lo dejó solo con miles de ojos mirándolo esperando un error para comerlo vivo, lo mata poco a poco sobre todo cuando el mayor ya no quiere saber nada de ellos, de él, de su pasado juntos.

Es tan repetitivo, su cabeza no planea olvidarlo y se refleja todas sus inseguridades con los demás. La soledad es su mayor miedo, no quiere que le hagan daño y este no puede mirar a sus espaldas por tomar con fuerzas las demás manos.

—¿Hyung? —Una cálida voz llama la atención del líder, pero este no se voltea al reconocerlo. —¿Qué está pasando?

Era Kyungsoo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Toma aire y gira sobre sus talones, el menor estaba muy cerca para su gusto. —Estoy bien.

El vocalista hace una visible mueca con sus labios, no se tragaba ese cuento del mayor cuando lo ha estado observado durante mucho tiempo para saber su lenguaje corporal, era obvio que algo lo estaba molestado en demasía y este no tenía la confianza de contárselo a nadie.

—¿No confías en mí? —Sabe que fue una pregunta estúpida, el suspirar del líder es una señal.

—Hay cosas que no se cuentan, Kyungsoo. —Sonríe intentando sonar convincente. 

—¿Cómo tú acostándote con Jongin y Yixing hyung? —Frunce el ceño con irritación, su voz cambia a una más grave provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del mayor. —¿Eso no se cuenta verdad?

Junmyeon da un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —En sus ojos se puede ver la desesperación mezclada con miedo, cada vez sus piernas se sentían más débiles.

—Demonios, te escuché gemir en su habitación. —Gruñe, los celos eran claros. —Jongin me contó lo bueno que estuviste después... ¿por qué?

Kyungsoo sabe que no tiene porqué exigir explicaciones, pero su corazón enamorado quiere ser alejado para apagar esos sentimientos que solamente lo atormentan pensando en un futuro juntos, algo que probablemente no llegará nunca.  
Junmyeon se queda callado, no puede contestar una pregunta. Se siente atacado, baja la cabeza con vergüenza ante el vocalista.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa el líder.

—¿Estás volviendo a ofrecer tus servicios? —Pregunta titubeante. Suho niega con la cabeza sorprendiendo al menor. —No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

"A ustedes, todos juntos de alguna manera" piensa. 

—Kyungsoo... 

—Sé que siempre estaré en desventaja, juzgué a Yixing por dar un mal paso pero estoy casi en las mismas. —Toma aire controlando su respiración. —Primero estará Sehun, dudo que en algún punto pueda robar su lugar. 

Suho solamente quiere abrazar al vocalista, se ve tan pequeño e indefenso hablando que un nudo en su garganta aparece sin dejarle hablar. Inhala y exhala, el menor lo mira esperando que diga lo que sea.

—Kyungsoo, no tienes por qué compararte a Sehun. Todos tienen un lugar en mí, nadie puede robarse nada. —Su mente no trabaja muy bien ahora, puede que sus palabras sean torpes al contestar.

—Te amo. —Suelta tímidamente. —Sabes que lo hago, no me interesa tenerte como hermano mayor. Quiero que seas mi pareja.

Junmyeon se queda congelado, muerde su labio inferior sin moverse.

—Yo- 

—No digas nada por ahora. —Lo interrumpe. —Primero tienes que arreglar lo que sea que no te deja avanzar.

Lo deja solo, Kyungsoo sabe que si el mayor le dice puede esperar siempre y cuando su corazón lo mantenga a salvo. Esta situación se le puede salir de las manos, por eso sus malos pasos perjudican a un líder en sus decisiones.

Kim Junmyeon no puede crear un futuro escenario sin los miembros, los quiere a todos tanto que duele pensar en estar separados por mucho tiempo. Se ha vuelto demasiado dependiente a ellos o tal vez haya algo más que le ponga alerta.  
Entra a su habitación, en este punto ya no comparte habitación con nadie y puede hacer el desorden que quiera por ahora. 

Suspira y toma su celular, ve vídeos de internet en un intento de tener a su mente ocupada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza al notar que es inútil, vuelve a suspirar y planea ir a la habitación de Sehun para mantenerse relajado.

—Junmyeon hyung. —Llama una ruidosa voz en su puerta, no puede reaccionar antes que el Baekhyun esté dentro de su habitación. —Hace tanto tiempo no te veo.

El líder sonríe ante el menor, siendo ridículo ya que se veían todos los días durante horas. El momento es tan perfecto, cálido y reconfortante para dos personas con objetivos diferentes al momento de acostarse juntos en la cama del líder. 

Junmyeon es abrazado por la espalda, Baekhyun pone su cabeza en el hombro del mayor viendo su celular. Este extrañaba los momentos así, tan sólo recordar como Suho se volvía tan tímido, ruidoso, avergonzada y tembloroso a su tacto le estremecía. Respira hondo, trata de controlarse pero ya era tarde.

—¿Baekhyun? —Junmyeon lo notó, como el menor hace fricción su erecto miembro con las nalgas del líder. 

—¿Puedo? Sólo será esta vez, lo prometo.

¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer?

¿Qué buscas en ellos?

¿Por qué te da miedo rechazarlos directamente?

¿Por qué no puedes estar solo?

¿Está todo bien en tu corazón?

¿Está todo bien contigo?

Junmyeon sólo puede aguantar sus gemidos al ser fuertemente embestido por el vocalista, este abre sus piernas tanto como puede para estar en medio del líder y verlo desmoronarse poco a poco en el placer. Toma sus cadera y arremete, los sonidos de la cama se vuelven más ruidosos pero a ninguno de los dos le importa por ahora. 

Baekhyun le encanta ver como Suho puede tomarlo tan bien, pareciendo que su cuerpo está moldeado a su tacto. Tan irreal. 

—Y-ya. —Mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y gira sus ojos, la sensación del clímax toma por completo su cabeza dejándolo sensible y babeando.

Ambos terminan juntos, Baekhyun limpia su cuerpo y ayuda al mayor con su semen en el estómago. Los dos están callados, el menor parecía querer decir algo.

—Dilo, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta Suho mirándolo a los ojos. 

—No sé si debería decirlo, es complicado. —Baja la cabeza incómodo.

—Si crees que sea necesario que yo lo sepa, debo de saberlo entonces. —Lo toma de la mano, quiere conocer que perturba a su joven miembro.

—Estoy viendo a alguien. —Suelta tímidamente. —Es algo serio.

¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

La historia siempre se puede repetir, por eso debes conocer tus anteriores pasos.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Frunce el ceño, se siente engañado. —Estás quedando con alguien, quieres que sea tu pajera pero vas y te metes conmigo. ¿Qué planeas? 

—Perdón. —Se disculpa incapaz de verlo a los ojos, eso lastima más al mayor.

—¿Piensas que soy tu juguete sexual? Sé que todos escucharon lo de Jongin, no soy idiota. —Frunce sus labios. —¿Crees que por que me acosté con él tengo que hacerlo siempre contigo? 

—Chanyeol me contó también, ¡creí que podría hacerlo! —Se exalta. —En serio la quiero mucho, pero no somos nada por ahora y... en serio creí que teniendo sexo contigo estaría mejor.

¿Qué esperas de ellos?

Junmyeon suspira derrotado, piensa que también es culpa suya ya que aceptó tan fácil que cualquiera puede engañarlo.

Como lo han hecho tantas veces.

—Jongin también está viendo a alguien, Jongdae tiene novia y los demás pasan su día entero en el trabajo. —Suspira. —No lo sabía, perdona por favor, debí haberlo dicho desde el principio.

No es su culpa.

Nunca lo será.

Junmyeon solamente siente como se separa de los ocho poco a poco, dejando atrás a su líder quien no puede salir solo de sus problemas.

Dejar de sostenerse de esas manos que tomó por la fuerza. La realidad le tiene que golpear en poco tiempo.


	20. SUHO - VI

Todo parece tan lejano, una pared invisible que cada día aumenta su distancia con los demás.

A este punto Junmyeon se pregunta miles de cosas, llenando de inseguridad su corazón volviéndose más débil en cada segundo.

—¿Podemos estar siempre juntos? 

—¿Podemos ser una familia?

Aún sostiene a once personas con sus manos, esa parte de él no lo entiende y se siente terriblemente traicionado, un buen líder no pensaría así y otro miedo se apodera de su cuerpo.

—El placer que se siente cuando abren mis piernas no se compara, desde ese día todo es dolor.

Dentro de él se ha manchado muchas veces, diferentes fluidos de algunas personas se vaciaron sobre él, nunca olvidará todas aquellas manos que al menos lo sostuvieron. Era tan difícil, tanto que duele.

—El sexo no lo es todo.

Pero una parte de él quería mantenerlos juntos por eso; sexo. Los besos, caricias, abrazos, sudor, lágrimas y ardor podían soportarlo para siempre mientras estén a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Durante casi cuatro años se ha preguntado una y otra vez su futuro como líder, como miembro, como persona, como Kim Junmyeon. Puede que los demás lo hagan, pero se notan más tranquilos, viven en el presente para mejorar su futuro.   
El segundo mayor parece que está alejado de ello, piensa demasiado en el pasado que perjudica su presente y de igual forma su posible futuro.

—Sehun, Kyungsoo, Yixing... y Yifan.

Son un verdadero problema, no deja de pensar en ellos y en como pueden estar juntos sin que nadie salga lastimado. Un acto verdaderamente egoísta, lo sabe más que nadie aunque su mente perturbada lo ciega al momento de tomar decisiones.

Tocando fondo.

—Quiero dejar de sentirme así, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Le encanta hacerse el ignorante, sabe que con una simple llamada telefónica a esa persona y resolver sus problemas para, posteriormente, tener una conclusión —sea buena o mala— le hará suspirar y caminar sin ese peso en sus hombros.

Tiene miedo.

—¿Por qué soy tan egoísta?

Una burbuja que nadie rompe, pero él puede romperlos sin mala intensión no le parece justo. Los ama a todos, son sus queridos miembros, su familia, daría todo por ellos y habla en serio.

—Tengo miedo.

Lo reconoce.

—¿Es malo?

No, no lo es en lo absoluto.   
Es humano, como cualquiera comete sus errores. Sin embargo con el tiempo sólo se hace más y más difícil tratarlo.

El psicólogo no ayuda.

El sexo no ayuda.

Las lágrimas no ayudan.

Ser egoísta no ayuda.

—¿Qué necesito para lograrlo?

Una verdad, una cruel verdad que le haga abrir los ojos y entender que a veces el mundo es muy cruel para aquellas familias dispuestas a amar.  
Los problemas están siendo cada vez más grandes, se le salen de las manos y tiene que decir adiós una vez más.


	21. YIXING - II

Las grandes compañías siempre deben tener una segundo y hasta tercer plan cuando las cosas se salen de control, el mal manejo de un grupo y el desinterés por el mismo puede ocasionar una separación definitiva tan dolorosa que nadie olvidará el sentir en sus vidas.

Junmyeon ha estado siete años en la industria del kpop, ha visto lo peor del mundo y aún así decidió continuar para que sus sueños lograra alcanzarlos. Desde el principio es un simple espectador de todos los males de un trabajo tan idealizado que hasta da miedo recordarlo, no lo creía y ahora no le puede sorprender nada.

¿Malos tratos?

Lo hay.

¿Xenofobia?

Lo hay.

¿Poner la imagen antes de la salud mental?

Lo hay.

¿Preferencias?

Lo hay.

¿Envidia entre integrantes del mismo grupo?

Lo hay.

¿Dietas ridículamente peligrosas?

Lo hay.

¿Fanáticos obsesivos?

Lo hay.

¿Explotación sexual?

Lo hay.

¿Cortinas de humo?

Lo hay.

¿Acoso en redes sociales?

Lo hay.

¿Cirugías plásticas obligatorias?

Lo hay.

La verdadera pregunta sería: ¿qué no hay en esta asquerosa industria?   
Suho luchó tanto que no planea rendirse tan fácil, aún cuando había cometido tres errores que sigue pagando después de algunos años.

Nadie es perfecto, todos tienen sus defectos aunque cueste entenderlo cuando eres un artista en el medio, los ojos están sobre ti esperando que cometas un error para empezar a tirar palabras ofensivas. El mundo parecía irse al camino fácil cada día, era más fácil juzgar hasta acabar con una carrera completa.

No miente, las malas personas con sus malas acciones no merecen un perdón por nadie. Ser un acosador, violador, bully, estafador o cualquier muestra de discriminación por una boca ignorante no tiene porqué ser perdonado. Nadie es el maestro de nadie, la educación es con nosotros mismos.

Por eso Suho está frente al espejo, se observa desnudo completamente y sin maquillaje. Su pálido cuerpo con algo de músculos, su cabello negro desordenado, un poco de vello púbico, los hematomas en sus rodillas, el sudor que empieza a bajar de su frente, sus pezones café claro, todos esos pequeños detalles no los deja pasar tan fácil.

—¿Quién eres? —Se pregunta a si mismo, respondiéndose de igual forma.

—Kim Junmyeon, mejor conocido como Suho el líder de EXO. 

—¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida? 

—Quiero estar con mi grupo hasta el final, también algunos proyectos en solitario en el ámbito musical.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Ansioso, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto. Hay muchos problemas circulando en la televisión y redes sociales, creo que nos afectará mucho.

—Hay mucho tiempo para aprovecharlo, muchos hombres y mujeres se acercan para una cita o una noche juntos. No hay perjuicios cuando se trata de algunos de los dos sexos, ¿qué te detiene?

—Un corazón roto... ¿tal vez? 

—Tal vez... ¿es duro de superar?

—Mucho, no hay día donde no pueda recordarlo.

—Trata de hacerlo, ¿has estado con una mujer últimamente?

—Lo intenté, la besé y tocamos un poco nuestros cuerpos. Pero no funcionó, hay una inconformidad en mi pecho que me hace detenerme al instante.

—¿Sehun? Cuando vio los labios hinchados hizo un drama, sus ojos parecían hasta cristalinos apunto de llorar. Es un hombre que actúa como un niño.

—Lo he malcriado mucho, ahora no hay día que no me pida dormir juntos. Me siento vigilado por él, es tierno en cierta parte, parece un hermano sobreprotector.

—¿Hasta cuando seguirás poniendo esa excusa? Él es un hombre, tiene sentimientos y necesidades biológicas. Puede enamorarse, tener sexo, llorar, reír, enojarse y hacer berrinche por la persona que le gusta, es estúpido tratar de ocultarlo.

—No es tan fácil, hay más personas.

—Yixing es una buena persona, un ángel que tuve la suerte de conocer. Kyungsoo es un hombre hermoso, empezamos mal y terminamos enredados entre diferentes sentimientos, y Yifan... es el mal de todo esto, ¿qué se puede hacer con él?

—¿Olvidarlo?

—Entenderlo, por que es el único que no olvida tu roto corazón. Luhan y Tao fueron claros, así que fuiste así con ellos, pero él es diferente desde el primer momento que lo besaste esperando que se quede.

—¿Qué podría hacer?

—Hablar con él, afrontarlo y ser sinceros para vivir sin que termines viendo siempre tus anteriores pasos.

—No se olvida el pasado.

—Se aprende, pero parece que no lo has hecho.

Es cierto, se felicita por llegar a una conclusión después de largos años de agonía. El miedo lo invade, era honesto y el título de mal líder quería hacerlo desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Los malos presentimientos llegan, no puede evitar respirar con dificultad cada vez que el día terminaba para un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día donde no sabe lo que les espera. Tenerle miedo al futuro, se creía tan patético que a veces las ganas de llorar lo invadían, pero él hacía oídos sordos, será fuerte por ellos y por el mismo manteniendo su mirada alzada sin vacilar en ningún momento.   
El estrés de las actividades lo ayudan a estar ocupado, pero era inevitable no leer las noticias de las políticas en los países extranjeros.

"Todo tiene que estar en su lugar".

Leía los comentarios atónito, los labios de Junmyeon temblaron cuando la traición tocó otra vez por su puerta, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta dolió al entregarse y confiar con los ojos y oídos tapados.

Corre lo más rápido que puede hacia la habitación del chino, estaba temblando y no tenía idea alguna de sus siguientes palabras, temiendo decir una reverenda estupidez por culpa de la noticia.

—¡¿Tienes que volver a China?! 

Grita entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta, Yixing suspira sin mirarlo al rostro los cristalinos ojos del mayor lo volvieron débil por unos segundos.

—Respóndeme, Zhang Yixing. —Su voz era cortante, dolía. —No es momento de apartar la mirada, dime si te irás.

No tenía escapatoria, era un asunto que de todos modos lo hablarían en unos días. El menor suspira y alza su mirada, se arrepiente al ver a su amor platónico a punto de romperse.

—Lo haré, me tengo que ir. 

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿No planeabas decírmelo? —La desesperación era obvia en su voz, casi dependiendo en un delgado hilo.

—Hace... semanas, la empresa habló conmigo para informarme sobre los problemas con China. —Lo cuenta en un susurro, esperando no ser tan audible. —Te lo iba a decir.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo? —Alza su ceja. —¿Cuándo estés dos días o un día antes de irte? Tal vez...

—¡No! —Niega rápidamente. —Maldición, no sabía como decirte sin terminar con las palabras equivocadas y lastimarte.

—¿Cómo qué? No puedo estar peor, lo he soportado tres veces.

—¡Por esa misma razón! —Yixing se apresura hasta quedar frente a frente con el mayor, este esconde su rostro en el pecho del chino. —Te amo, Myeonnie. Duele tanto amarte, mis sentimientos fueron un impedimento para decírtelo, no quería verte así de mal. 

Finalmente, el líder de EXO, llora desconsoladamente abrazado del miembro chino con los días contados. Era horrible la sensación de pérdida, más cuando son pocos años de diferencia entre uno y otro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal? —Sollozos salen de su garganta, misma que arden en cada segundo. —¡Me odio! Soy tan incompetente, soy un idiota, un mal líder.

—¡Basta! ¡No digas eso! —Toma entre sus manos las dos mejillas regordetas húmedas del mayor, lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. —Eres el mejor, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Pero Junmyeon no lo escucha, estaba totalmente roto.

—¡Me odio! ¡Maldición! —Abraza con más fuerza al bailarín, este solamente lo deja desahogarse. —¿Por qué a nosotros? ¡No es justo!

"Me odio tanto, soy un incompetente bueno para nada". 

—Myeonnie, por favor. —Besa su frente con dulzura, le dolía ver a su amor platónico sentirse tan mal y ser él el causante de eso. —N-no es tu culpa, volveré tan rápido que no te darás cuenta.

Junmyeon en algún punto de los besos en sus mejillas y frente lo entendió, estaba apunto de perder a otro miembro y no tenía la postura de un líder. Quería rogar para quedarse, pero lo entendió.

—No puedo evitar que te vayas, es tu destino quien lo puso en tu vida. —Suspira. —Es difícil controlarse cuando puedo perderte, no quiero que ninguno de mis miembros se aleje de esta extraña familia. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ellos; Yifan, Luhan y Tao pasó lo mismo. Es inevitable no sentirme mal, solamente los quiero juntos.

—Myeonnie...

—Pero es imposible, un buen líder debe saber respetar las decisiones de los demás. Un buen líder los ayuda en su camino para que puedan seguir escalando más y más, ¿verdad?

Yixing sonríe mostrando su adorable hoyuelo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la persona equivocada. No se arrepiente, sabía lo que tenía que perder y aún así caminó hasta acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Eres el mejor líder, no te puedes comparar con ninguno, nadie sabe por lo que has luchado. —Toma sus mejillas, ambos ya calmados se observan con ese mismo cariño.

Pero con sentimiento diferente.

—Te amo, es la última confesión de mi corazón. —Suelta Yixing con esperanza. 

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa Junmyeon, su pecho se comprime al ver la expresión de tristeza del otro. —No puedo, quisiera cumplir tus deseos y ser tu pareja, pero ya no puedo más.

—No te disculpes, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, mucho menos de contarte mis sentimientos. Me alegra que pongas tu comodidad antes de la mía, lo estás superando.

Al final el líder de EXO ha aprendido la lección. Aunque aún hay tres dolores de cabeza que necesita arreglar, un descanso mental para seguir creciendo y vivir un futuro con los miembros, con su preciada familia.

—Somos uno, los nueve somos uno. —Suelta Junmyeon besando los labios del chino como señal de despedida, el otro lo acepta gustoso por el simple hecho de tener a su amor platónico más cerca.

—Lo seremos siempre. —Lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, inhala el aroma volviéndose adicto al mayor. 

"Tan tóxico" piensa Yixing separándose después de mucho tiempo.


	22. YIFAN - II

La partida de Yixing fue dura, todo EXO se sentía muy mal por el miembro chino quien tiene que irse obligatoriamente, no se sentirían tan preocupados sino fuera por el tiempo, indefinido cuando se trata de su regreso. Un año, dos años, cinco años hasta una década sin poder promocionar como un grupo, como una familia.

Junmyeon lloró en su pecho tanto como pudo, se disculpó a no más poder por los sentimientos unilaterales que no puede corresponder.

—No te amo, perdóname. —Soltó el líder mirándolo a los ojos.

Lay es demasiado comprensible, ha visto de cerca las luchas del mayor tomando en sus hombros toda la carga del grupo, al final de día era nada más que un bebé asustando y confundido ante los sentimientos que descubre. Acepta ser rechazado, no puede obligar a Junmyeon ha amarlo y esperarlo por quien sabe cuánto, un acto egoísta. Sabe que su lugar con es junto a su líder, este tiene sus propios asuntos y él también.

En el futuro volverán a estar juntos, no como pareja sino como lo que siempre fueron, una verdadera familia. 

El chino bailarín se despide de todos antes de irse al aeropuerto, observa al mayor con sus ojos tristes mirándolo con miedo de no regresar, aunque siempre serán nueve en el grupo. Cada uno de los miembros se despide con el chino, todos le desean suerte y un cómodo viaje.

—Gracias, chicos. No estén tristes, volveré tan rápido que no se darán cuenta. —Sonríe mostrando sus lindos hoyuelos. 

El menor del grupo está detrás del líder, tomándolo de la cintura en un acto de tristeza, Suho sonríe acercándose a Sehun con una sonrisa sincera para decirle que todo está bien.

—Suertudo. —Murmurra el chino antes de salir de la habitación, sus labios tiemblan por todas las emociones que siente ahora mismo. —Al final siempre lo fue.

Junmyeon observa sus últimos pasos antes de finalmente perderlo en su campo de visión, ahora son ochos miembros activos en el grupo. 

—Tranquilo, hyung. —Sehun lo toma de los hombros para abrazarlo, haciendo que el mayor se acomode perfectamente entre su pecho. —Siempre estaremos juntos, aunque seamos tú y yo.

"Aprovechado" pensaba Kyungsoo a otro lado de la habitación. Odia saber la respuestas a sus preguntas, más cuando sus sentimientos están en juego, lo odia demasiado.

Junmyeon solamente quería ser consolado, se dejó abrazar por su bebé giganta hasta tener sueño por lo cálido de su pecho y brazos a su alrededor. Cada uno se despiden, las actividades serán detenidas hasta en unos meses donde un álbum completo será bienvenido. El líder y los demás integrantes están más que de acuerdo, un descanso de tanto estrés no haría mal a nadie.

Kyungsoo por su parte decide guardarse cada vez más sus sentimientos y enfocarse en sus actividades individuales, aprovecha el descanso en grupo para su creciente mundo en solitario. 

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? 

O eso pensaba.

—¿Quieres? Creí que irías a verlos, hace tiempo no estás con tu familia. —Contesta Suho sentado en la cama, estando a punto de dormir. 

—Solamente quiero dormir contigo, necesito hacerlo. 

Si no fuera por el paso del tiempo desde que dejó de ser el desestresante, Junmyeon tal vez encontraría un doble sentido a sus palabras. Asiente acomodándose en una esquina, el vocalista no pierde el tiempo y junta sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo, lo que provoca latidos desenfrenados.

—¿Puedes escucharlo? Todo es gracias a ti. —Lo pega más a su pecho, Junmyeon deja un suave beso.

—Lo hago, puedo escucharlo. —Toma la mano del menor para acomodarla de igual forma en su pecho, haciendo que se sorprenda por los latidos irregulares de su líder. —También es gracias a ti. 

Los ojos grandes de Kyungsoo se hacen más grandes ante el repentino movimiento, parpadea observando el tenue rubor en las regordetas mejillas contrarias.

—¿No podemos ser tú y yo, verdad? —Vuelve a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta.

El brillo y rubor que había en el rostro del líder se fue al reventar su burbuja, lo mira detenidamente para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morder sus labios. 

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa alejándose del menor, algo que el otro no permitió.

En un rápido movimiento lo toma del rostro para juntar sus labios, trata de transmitir todos sus sentimientos en aquel fogoso beso que subía de intensidad en cada segundo. Los labios se mueven con deseo, las lenguas piden permiso de entrar y las manos se vuelven curiosas cuando tocan el cuerpo ajeno. 

Tan caliente.

—¡Ah! E-espera. —El mayor suelta un lamentable gemido agudo, demasiado agudo para su gusto. 

—Tranquilo, no haré nada que no quieras. —Lo mira intensamente para besarlo de pico, terminado al final recostado sobre el líder. —Siempre será como quieras, como tú lo desees. 

Duermen abrazados el uno al otro, el menor por una vez en su vida piensa que no existe un Sehun arruinado su vida amorosa. Todo era tan perfecto, ignoraban a las terceras personas y se aferran para obtener más color en sus cuerpos, logrando fundirse en un sólo cuerpo.

Amor. Tan diferente en ambos que duele. 

Nunca se olvidará un pendiente, más cuando ese no te deja avanzar hacia el futuro reteniéndote en el pasado.

Después de mucho tiempo, después de tantas lágrimas y rechazo lo logró. Junmyeon tiene el número de teléfono de Wu Yifan, antes conocido como Kris, ex-integrante con la posición de líder en EXO-M.   
Las manos le temblaban a horrores, veía una y otra vez el número que aparece en la pantalla pareciendo lo más interesante, sabe que debe marcarle y solucionar desde el principio. El estrés se apodera del pequeño cuerpo cuando presiona y suda frío.

—Está marcando. —Murmura, escucha el sonido del celular por algunos segundos más hasta que, finalmente, la llamada ha sido contestada.

—¿Hola? Habla Wu Yifan. —Esa familiar voz se vuelve ronca cuando habla Inglés.

El menor respira hondo y decide hablar.

—¿Yifan? —Decir su nombre fue lo suficiente para que caigan en un profundo silencio, nadie parecía querer hablar y los incómodos minutos pasaban lentos.

—Dios... ¿cómo conseguiste mi número? Bueno, no importa. Estoy ocupado en este momento, no puedo quedarme a hablar. —Suspira. —Nos vemos.

—¡No cuelgues! Tengo algo que decirte por favor, no lo hagas hoy. —Suelta tímidamente, su voz entrecortada fue suficiente motivo para que el mayor escuche.

—Está bien, serán unos minutos y cuelgo. 

La voz tan fría y cortante lo lastimaba, claro que lo hacía en gran medida.

—Ya conocerás lo que pasó después de tu partida, el mal trabajo que hice en tan poco tiempo y como hace unos días Yixing de igual forma tuvo que irse. Seré sincero contigo, me gustaba hablar hasta pasar las horas y lo sé, haber sido los líderes de cada subunidad consumía gran parte de nuestro tiempo, tanto así que poco a poco nos alejamos más. Intenté hablar con los otros miembros después que te fuiste, creí que la comunicación fue un factor importante, tenía razón, pero no era lo suficiente.

—Junmyeon...

—Entiendo que te hayas ido, estar en un grupo numeroso te limita todo lo que puedes dar en el escenario, lo entiendo perfectamente. No te culpo por irte, pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Irme? Ya lo dijiste, era demasiado para soportar. La empresa, los miembros, sus contratos tan deshumanizados y tú... 

—No lo digo por marcharte, ¿crees que no lo sé? Intentaste borrar todo rastro de tu pasado, como si EXO nunca hubiera existido en tu vida. Así que se puede decir que soy una razón, ¿la razón principal? Puede ser.

—No fuiste la razón principal, aún cuando dabas tus servicios ya no podía. ¡Me hicieron pensar que soy un animal sexual! Por Dios, contrataron prostitutas para "satisfacer" nuestros deseos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No podemos vivir sin sexo por un tiempo? Y lo sé, nunca me negué por qué creía ser lo correcto, si mantenía mi cuerpo estresado en medio de una linda chica, ¿no es suficiente?

—No lo era, el sexo nunca fue la respuesta.

—Claro que no, al menos para mí. 

—Entonces... ¿por qué de esa noche? Fue la última vez que hablamos, luego de eso me enteraba de ti por internet.

—¿Quieres saberlo, eh? —Ríe desvergonzado, al otro lado de la línea un gran cuerpo cae rendido el un sofá. Acomoda sus cabellos hacia atrás y se prepara. —La industria es una mierda, poco a poco te consumía hasta cambiar tus propios gustos.

—No logro entenderte, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Te amaba. —Confiesa mordiendo sus labios. —Dios, te amaba tanto que me volvía loco imaginarme estar junto a ti en una relación amorosa. ¿Puedes creerlo? No sé cuándo empezó, pero era obvio que no podía verte sin estar nervioso.

—Yifan...

—Tenía que mejorar mi futuro, tal vez no sea buena idea ignorar todo lo que pasó antes ya que gran parte de mi carrera al principio se resumía a eso, pero simplemente no podía permitirme estar juntos. Nadie crecería, ni tú no yo, estancandos esperando y viviendo los buenos momentos bajo esa empresa, no es lo que buscaba.

Por que todos necesitamos crear nuestro futuro, cada uno toma las medidas necesarias para prepararse al final del camino. Junmyeon sonríe mientras llora pegado al celular, intercambian palabras dejando que el ambiente no los domine y logren curar las heridas de su corazón.

—Has sido un buen líder, te amé y espero que tengas un excelente futuro.

—Gracias, espero lo mismo para ti. —Junmyeon cierra los ojos mientras se imagina a Yifan junto a él, como los viejos tiempos.

—Tal vez no me hable con los demás, pero creo que algún día estaremos como en 2012. Juntos.

Cuelgan la llamada con las respuestas necesarias en su corazón, ya era hora de seguir creciendo.


	23. SEHUN - II

Ha pasando tanto tiempo desde que se sintió bien consigo mismo, Junmyeon respira sin tener la extraña necesidad de jadear ante su pecho oprimido. Cada vez las cosas se solucionan, creando así una vida y futuro que siempre quiso.

Poco a poco deja de mirar tanto el pasado para concentrarse mejor en su presente, en lo que está viviendo para disfrutarlo cuidadosamente. Aunque las huellas del pasado nunca lo dejarán, el miedo de volver a caer sigue ahí.

Suho tiene actualmente dos dolores de cabeza y esos llevan nombre y apellido: Oh Sehun y Do Kyungsoo. Ambos le sonríen y tratan como si fuera lo más maravilloso de este mundo y gracias a eso los demás tienen temas para burlarse de su líder, al parecer tener a dos hombres detrás de ti comportándose como unos niños causaba gracia a la mayoría de integrantes.

Menos a Junmyeon, por supuesto.

Todo EXO tiene un lugar especial en su corazón, los ama tanto que gracias a ellos puede ser capaz de seguir escalando niveles y aprender mil y un cosas. Está tan agradecido con su familia, los ama tanto que verlos así lo lastima en demasía.

—Son mis hermanos. —Se dice cada vez que Sehun o Kyungsoo intenta tener un momento a solas, sólo para platicar de temas triviales o acurrucarse cuando duermen juntos. 

Parecen unos niños, unos verdaderos niños buscando la atención de la persona que les gusta. 

Junmyeon ríe internamente ante la situación, parece que todo ahora gira entorno a sus relaciones románticas, al amor que sienten por él. Pero...

¿Qué es lo que siente Kim Junmyeon por cada uno? 

Piensa primer en Sehun, su pequeño bebé que ha ayudado a creer y protejer en esta industria tan podrida. Puede sacrificarse millones de veces mientras Sehun esté bien. Durante mucho tiempo lo ha considerado su hermano menor, su trato si no fuera por el contado, sería auténtica. Lamentarse no sirve de nada y lo sabe perfectamente.

Sehun ríe divertido viendo vídeos en redes sociales, Suho no puede evitar sentirse feliz al escucharlo. Así que vuelve a cuestionarse sus sentimientos respecto al menor, este era tan adorable a pesar de ya pasar los 20's. 

Por que lo sigue viendo como su menor, como aquel niño pequeño que entró nervioso a la empresa, como aquel niño que rezaba y lloraba por todos sus mayores. No importa que tanto quiera cambiar eso, no puede alejar esa idea de su cabeza.

Sexo.

Cuando tuvieron sexo el sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonó por un buen tiempo, más cuando el menor dijo que era su primera vez. Junmyeon tuvo su primera vez, no quería tomárselo a la ligera y asentía a todo lo que Sehun quisiera por culpa de lo mismo. 

Junmyeon frunce el ceño, traga grueso negando con la cabeza al recordar sus malos pasos ya que, si fuera por él, nunca se habría acostando con el menor.

Sehun nota a su líder tenso, deja el celular y llama su atención colocando una mano en su hombro. 

—Junmyeon hyung, ¿pasa algo? —Pregunta con su voz suave.

—Nada, simplemente pensando. 

—¿En mí? —Responde rápidamente.

El mayor abre los ojos y lo mira directamente, Sehun suspira temiendo por la mirada de su amor platónico.

—Junmyeon hyung, sé que Kyungsoo hyung también está detrás de ti. Es difícil, al final tu tienes la última palabra por lo cual, en realidad, ya se sabe el resultado. —Suspira pesado. —Siempre he creído que nunca me has visto como un hombre, todos tus tactos y miradas son tan sinceras que duelen, duelen demasiado. No quiero que me veas como un niño, al verme así automáticamente piensan en mí como un hermano menor... ¡mírame como un hombre! 

—Sehun, eres un hombre, todos lo sabemos. —Toma su mano para bajarla de su hombro, los ojos de Sehun vacilan un momento. 

—Parece que tú no, hyung. ¡Soy un hombre! Hemos tenido sexo, te lo he demostrado muchas veces... ¡lo has sentido!

—¡Sehun! —Grita horrorizado. —Por Dios, piensa en lo que dices.

—¿Qué está mal? Todo es verdad, ¿qué más quieres que haga para que dejes de pensar en mí como un bebé? ¡Soy un hombre!

Junmyeon cierra los ojos con fuerza, quiere pensar en una respuesta sincera sin lastimar a su menor.

—Por favor, te lo suplico. —Baja la cabeza para, posteriormente, dejarla caer sobre el hombro contrario. —No me hagas pensar que nunca tuve oportunidad, no lo hagas.

—Sehun... 

Todo era tan difícil, no quiere lastimar a su Sehun de esta manera. Suspira pesado y aparta la mirada, la culpa lo está carcomiendo cuando lo nota, en esos ojos; el mismo destello que Yixing, la misma decepción que Yixing. 

Duele, duele tanto que baja la mirada mientras Sehun espera una respuesta, lo que sea para seguir aferrándose a su hermoso líder, a su primer amor.

—Escucha mi corazón, ¡escucha! —Coloca una mano sobre su pecho, sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña mano temblorosa de Junmyeon. —Te amo, ¡te amo! Te lo digo como hombre, no como niño. Créeme, por favor.

Los latidos desenfrenados de Sehun lo volvieron más arrepentido, muerde su labio con fuerza al no tener una respuesta. 

—¿Puedes verme como a un hombre? —Pregunta con un hilo en la voz. —¿Tendré oportunidad si es así?

Una parte de las personas en el mundo les resulta fácil rechazar e ir con la persona que les gusta, personas fuertes y decididas en el ámbito romántico que le arrebataron a Junmyeon al momento de firmar un contrato, al prostituir su cuerpo cerró su corazón gracias a todos los eventos desafortunados que pasaron en cuatro años.

—Eres mi hermano menor, siempre te consideré mi hermano menor. —Sentencia cerrando los ojos, no quería ver de su menor.

Junmyeon siente las temblorosas manos de Sehun tomarlo, jadea ante la presión en sus hombros. 

—No...no es justo. 

—Lo siento, Sehun. Lo siento.

El mayor se disculpa en un fuerte abrazo, muerde con fuerza sus labios cuando escucha los sollozos del menor. Su pecho se oprime ante eso, era inevitable no sentirse mal, pero la decisión fue tomada lo más sincera que pudo.

"Haré lo que sea por ti, pero no me pides verte como un hombre, como algo más que un hermano menor. No podría, lo sabes perfectamente".


	24. KYUNGSOO - II

Los días pasan y el ambiente parece mejorar en cuanto a dos personas que siempre han estado juntas; Junmyeon y Sehun. Todos podían notarlo a simple vista, pero guardan sus comentarios para no incomodar. 

El amor que Sehun siente por Junmyeon es tan grande que duele verlo todos los días, ahora no puede pedirle la más mínima cosa sin sentir su pecho siendo presionado por el rechazo. El menor suspira y lo observa atentamente; hermoso, tranquilo y brillante. Era demasiado obvio que está enamorado.

Calla sus sentimientos al ver la mirada curiosa de Kyungsoo, sus saltones ojos lo juzgan intentado buscar una respuesta a todo esto. 

Sehun quiere perderlo de su vista, camina fuera del comedor y se dirige hacia su fría habitación para pensar sobre todo y a la vez nada. Al parecer pensar en Junmyeon lo envolvía a lo mismo, el dolor no se iba y los sentimientos no pueden cambiarse por el simple hecho de ser visto aún como un niño. 

—Soy un niño a sus ojos, ¿quién puede ser un verdadero hombre? —Se pregunta cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

Do Kyungsoo.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Es perfecto, perfecto para él.

Do Kyungsoo, una hermosa voz un poco gruesa, masculino, guapo, humilde, un poco bajo, tiene un buen cuerpo proporcionado y fuerte, su forma de pensar es buena, tiene una mente libre, reconoce sus errores y se disculpa con los necesarios, muy maduro, hasta parece uno de los mayores en el grupo.

—Creo que necesito dejarte ir, ¿verdad? —Sehun susurra acercándose a su almohada, el único espectador ante sus sollozos reprimidos.

Por otro lado, en las cuatro paredes de la sala principal dos cuerpos tímidos se miran fijamente. El mayor aparta sus ojos nerviosos observando lo que sea en la gran habitación, Kyungsoo sonríe mientras su corazón bombardea feliz, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Más cuando es obvio que no hay competencia. 

—¿Puedo ser sincero c-contigo? 

La suave voz de Junmyeon lo saca de sus pensamientos, el ojón ansioso espera la respuesta mientra se sienta recto en el mueble, Suho sonríe ligeramente ante este acto. Kyungsoo asiente múltiples veces, su nerviosismo era tan obvio que sus manos temblaban detrás de su espalda.

—Creo que me gustas. 

Kyungsoo no puede más, sus ojeras se vuelven rojas y trata de decir algo.

—T-también, también m-me gustas... mucho. —Baja su rostro mordiendo sus gruesos labios, quiere evitar quedar como un idiota. 

Ambos suspiran, el ambiente los envuelve como si fueran jóvenes enamorados. Sus corazones ignoran sus carreras, sus futuros, sus compañeros, ese contrato.

—Sé que puede ser injusto y hasta egoísta. —Inhala y exhala repetidas veces para calmarse. —Necesito un poco de tiempo, quiero calmarme e intentar seguir con mi vida sin temor a las pesadillas, ser el desestresante me carcome siempre. Es horrible ver las noticias de chismes y los rumores en redes sociales para asegurarte que nadie está hablando de eso, siento que no puedo estar en una relación ahora mismo. Pondré mi salud mental primero, madurar y superarme para que nada ni nadie me lastime... ¿p-puedes esperar un poco más?

—¡Claro que sí! Te esperaré el tiempo que quieras y, claro sí quieres, p-podría ayudarte también. 

—Sería genial. —Las sonrisas sinceras no pudieron contenerse, un sentimiento nace para quedarse en ellos. 

Cada vez su mundo se reduce en ellos, Suho lo sabe al igual que Kyungsoo. Sellan su promesa con un cálido beso en los labios, todos sus sentimientos se transmiten volviendo cálido sus corazones enamorados.

Todo mejora, lo tóxico en Junmyeon se va poco a poco.


	25. JUNMYEON - I

La vida suele ser tan injusta en algunas ocasiones, miras a tu alrededor y todos esperan el mínimo error para comenzar a hablar, criticar, desearte la muerte pensando una y otra vez como una opción viable para dejar de caer en lo mismo. 

¿Por qué existe ese contrato? 

Las misma empresa le da aires a los fanáticos para que piensen acerca de una posible relación, un enamoramiento que es más que mentiras. Nadie recuerda tu nombre, eres uno más entre tantas personas que le sonríen esperando que las novelas donde son la protagonista den inicio. 

Está es la realidad. 

La prohibición de citas, las prostitutas y el desestresante es solamente un poco dentro de la industria del entretenimiento, la imagen lo es todo y por eso ningún fanático debe ser conocedor de lo que pasa cuando las luces se apagan, la empresa le conviene sumergirlos en sus fantasías donde ellas son el mundo de sus artistas, donde los fanáticos pueden conocer la verdad, pero su obsesión las ciega al punto de negarse y seguir detrás de ellos. 

No puedes tener novias. 

Las únicas novias que soportan son ellas mismas. 

No puedes enamorarte. 

Nada más mira tu futuro, tantos años tirando a la basura por irresponsable. 

No puedes ser homosexual. 

Las fantasías se pierden al saberlo. 

No puedes quedarte solo. 

Tus fanáticos esperan un buen futuro, decide por una.

Junmyeon es muy cuidadoso con los detalles, intenta siempre controlar la situación y advertirle a los demás sobre los malentendidos que podrían crear la gente con palabras extrañas. Pero él no es más que la empresa, obligándolo a mirar como todos actúan forzados cuando conviven con otros artistas, la sonrisa para aparentar amistad, la tensión en los hombros para querer irse. 

No existe amistad entre tantas personas que son obligadas a convivir frente a cámaras, si son dos personas del sexo opuesto ya hay romance. 

La única familia de EXO es EXO, ahora Junmyeon y los demás lo saben. 

xx/xx/2017 

Todos hablaron y se disculparon con el líder por semanas, no tenían excusas por su mal actuar. Junmyeon fue lo mejor que alguna vez le pasó al grupo, a los miembros, a los fanáticos, a todos. 

La mayoría no tenía problemas con el mayor, simplemente lo consienten cada vez que tienen oportunidad. Mientras que Minseok y Jongin muerden sus labios con culpa, ver a su líder a punto de quebarse y superarse fue más que grandioso, era de admirar. Fueron malos, actuaron sin consentimiento y bajan la cabeza con pena. 

—No pasa nada, todos lo estábamos pasando mal. Ahora necesitan probarse y no cometer los mismos errores... ¡vamos a esforzarnos! 

Jongin sigue disculpándose cada vez que puede, la vergüenza se apodera de él cuando recuerda su viejo yo. Minseok fue más silencioso y con pequeños detalles mostraba su arrepentimiento. 

EXO es una familia. 

Junmyeon estaba de acuerdo. Este también se disculpa por no aguantar más, todos niegan y pasan la tarde juntos como grupo, como familia. 

Todo empezó en 2012. 

Todo terminó finalmente en 2017. 

Junmyeon los mira a los ocho, su atención se posa en el vocalista de ojos grandes quien cruza miradas. Se sonríen y siguen comiendo mientras hablan con los demás, Sehun nota ese detalle y se pega a su líder hablador, solamente lo escucha y calma su pequeño corazón flechado. Kyungsoo no le importa, de todos modos sabe que el menor no puede hacer nada más que eso, ya que: 

Junmyeon y Kyungsoo están saliendo.

Desde hace dos meses aprovecharon la ausencia de los otros miembros para que Junmyeon hablará, el miedo en su voz entrecortada rompió el corazón del vocalista y entre un fuerte abrazo se prometieron amarse hasta el final, salir adelante y no dejar que la industria ni los malos comentarios los afecten. 

Todos se despiden, algunos se fueron juntos a beber y la pareja se niegan para irse a su departamento compartido, hace pocos días acabaron las promociones de su álbum y el cansancio se sentía en sus cuerpos. 

En la oscuridad de su habitación compartida ya acostados y con ropa cómoda miran el techo, sus manos rozan y los suspiros salen de sus labios. Parecía que nada más existían ellos dos, olvidaron las etiquetas concentrándose en el calor de sus dedos, tan reconfortante que sus latidos agitados buscan algo más. 

—¿Crees que mi cuerpo es asqueroso? —Suelta Junmyeon mordiendo su labio. 

—¿Qué? —Se gira mirando el rostro con las cejas fruncidos, sus labios se abren con incredulidad. —Claro que no, tú cuerpo es hermoso. ¿Por qué piensas eso? 

—Antes solías querer estar conmigo siempre... ahora han pasado más de dos meses y- 

—¿Quieres que? —Abre los ojos, tartamudea y traga saliva para sus siguientes palabras. —Oh Dios. 

Aunque no pensaba en nada Junmyeon lo miraba atento, los recuerdos llegan y a veces sus cortas secciones con el psicólogo no lo ayudan. A desarrollado un leve asco con su cuerpo desnudo, desde su última experiencia sexual ya no se imagina con alguien teniendo sexo, al momento de bañarse es peor, se toma el tiempo de ver cada detalle. 

Las inseguridades vuelven. 

Su cuerpo fue usado por tanto tiempo que aún recuerda las manos de los miembros sobre él, el ardor de ser abierto y nada más esperar a que terminen para seguir con las actividades.   
Desde que sale con Kyungsoo esperó que el menor diera insinuaciones sobre el sexo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo nada ocurría, el miedo se apoderaba de él imaginando todo y volviéndose a culpar. 

—Junmyeon, esto no será sólo sexo. Nunca será sexo. —Voltea su cuerpo para quedar entre sus piernas, sus cuerpos rozan volviéndose más íntimo. 

Junmyeon piensa que ha pasado por mucho, hay detalles que no puede dejar pasar por alto no importa que el contrato terminó hace mucho, un miedo irracional lo sigue buscando un momento de debilidad para hacerlo caer. 

El mayor suspira mientra sonríe ante su pareja, Kyungsoo lo toma delicadamente para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso. Sus sentimientos se transmiten con el simple roce, en realidad no necesitaban actividad sexual para saber que están unidos, siempre lo estarán. En su pequeño mundo donde los problemas se resolvieron; el contrato, los fanáticos, la empresa, Yifan y Sehun. Todos ellos desaparecen cuando juntan sus cuerpos. 

Desde hace cinco años Junmyeon nunca había sido tomado con tanto cariño, era lento esperando que se acostumbre para moverse y atento ante cualquier señal de dolor. Kyungsoo baja el rostro disculpándose por su primera vez, no sabía que pasaba con él y simplemente tomó al mayor por que quiso y pudo, se siente tan avergonzado. 

—Lo siento, hyung. —Se detiene mirando esos ojos a punto de llorar, Junmyeon niega. 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, después de eso nunca lo has vuelto a hacer. Te has ganado esa segunda oportunidad. —Besa su frente para calmarlo, ambos suspiran y mueven sus caderas. 

Tan caliente, Junmyeon no sentía que estaba teniendo sexo, Kyungsoo parecía dejárselo muy en claro cada vez que sus manos temblorosas vagaban por cada rincón de su cuerpo. El menor besa todo su rostro hasta llegar a los labios, se unen una vez más antes que el cosquilleo los golpeen en el abdomen.  
Un gemido ahogado se escucha por parte dr Junmyeon, las lágrimas caen ante las sensaciones placenteras y su interior siendo llenado con los fluidos ajenos. Kyungsoo, por su parte, se queda en su lugar controlando su respiración. 

—Nunca podremos olvidarlo, siempre estará ahí todo. Fue difícil, nos desconocidos y caímos en el plan de la empresa, no hubo resultados favorables, solamente tristes despedidas. 

—¿Junmyeon? —Alza su rostro mirando como el mayor se limpia sus lágrimas, esta siendo sincero y abriendo su corazón. 

—Gracias por estar ahí conmigo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo. 

Kyungsoo niega repetidas veces antes de abrazar el sudado cuerpo. 

—Somos una familia, para eso estamos. 

Kim Junmyeon, mejor conocido como Suho el líder de EXO fue el desestresante de su grupo, se sacrificó para que ninguno de sus menos saliera lastimo sin fijarse primero en su propia salud. Poco a poco la toxicidad de la industria lo estaba ahogando, perdiéndose en el oscuro mar donde nada contra corriente buscando una salida. Al final, nada más necesitó flotar. 

El sueño que tuvo algún día de adolescente lo está cumpliendo, sabe que faltan tantos momentos que vivir y aún así está lo bastante satisfecho con todo su presente. Escribe unas últimas palabras en su vieja libreta, sólo queda una página: 

"En algún punto casi me rindo, todo parecía contaminar mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cerebro, dejándome como simple títere ante los deseos ajenos. Puedo respirar tranquilo, toda mi esencia ha sido purificada, poco a poco me vuelvo más cuidadoso sin necesidad de parecer falso. Estoy esforzándome, miro a los ocho chicos y sé que valió la pena, tomo sus manos y caminamos juntos hacia un futuro incierto. 

Suho y Junmyeon se vuelven una sola persona, ya no es necesario fingir ante los demás esperando que las cámaras dejen de enfocar. Me amo, me respeto, me cuido y me tomo mi tiempo para buscar ayuda. 

El peso se fue, respiro tranquilo mientras todos sonríen. 

Soy Kim Junmyeon y fui el desestresante en EXO".


End file.
